Harvest Moon A True Wonderful Life
by chrisheller
Summary: Jack has moved to ForgetmenotVillage and must make a successvul farm and find his sould mate. Season 2 is up. Rated for Violence, blood and bad language. The harvestmoon franchise is owned by Natsume Serious Fun. Updating stopped
1. Season 1 start up

Summer, Day 5

It was the big day. Me and Nami were going to be married. I could not wait. I watered my crops and Milked my cow and I got 600 gold from milk money so I had 1820 gold. Then I woke up Nami who was sleeping like a baby. She woke up and hugged me.

"Time to get married my soon to be husband" Nami said.

"Yep time to get married" I said.

We both blushed but when we kissed me really went red. I then went to Takakura's house and asked him something.

"Where can I find a suit for the wedding" I asked him.

"What… What wedding are you talking about" he asked.

"Nami's and My wedding" I said.

"Oh I see" he said. He then went into a closet and pulled out two things. They were a wedding dress and a Tuxedo.

"Your mother and father wore this to there wedding Jack. I think they would want you and Nami to ware these to your wedding.

"Ok thanks Takakura" I said.

I told Nami what Takakura said and she agreed. We then went to Mansion to wait for the wedding to start. When we got there we saw balloons, drinks, a big cake saying "Happy Marriage Nami and Jack" and we saw everyone there cheering and clapping. The wedding went great. We played games like "Guess the Sprite" (thanks to Nic, Nac, and Flak), "Pin the Carrot on the Horse" (thanks to Vesta) and "Guess that song" (thanks to Gustafa).

Later in Wedding

I do not want to bore you so I will get to the main part.

"Jack do you want to take Nami as your Wife" asked Gallen.

"I do" I said.

"And Nami do you take Jack as your Husband" asked Gallen.

"I do" she said.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride" said Gallen.

Then Nami and me kissed and were not embarrassed from all the eyes watching us.

Then we tossed the bouquet in the air and Celia caught it and then she started crying.

I walked home while carrying her home.

When we got home we changed into our pajamas and slept together peacefully.


	2. 

Winter, Day 10

It was the last day of the cold season. My father died and I was given a farm to look after.

"We will be there in a hour" Takakura said.

"Alright" I (Jack) said.

We were going to "Forget-me-not-village". Takakura said that there were a lot of interesting people there. He also told me that my father would want me to run a family farm. That means I have to get a wife. Like I need a girl with me every five seconds I can manage without a girlfriend/ wife. In a hour we got there and it was not what I expected. There was trees here (not like in the city) and there was clear water (city water is murky and disgusting) and you can actually breath easily (the city smoke would make the healthiest man cough 1,000 times a day).

The first thing I saw was a farm with crops growing in it.

"Hey Takakura" I said.

"Yes Jack" Takakura said.

"Is that my farm" I said.

"Why no it isn't that is Vesta's crop farm. You go to her to buy crop seeds" Takakura said. "She also has two other people working there too. One is her brother Marlin and the other is a girl named Celia who I might add is around your age".

"Very Funny Takakura" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well ok now why don't you introduce your self to the people who will help you the most" Takakura said.

"Ok" I said.

Me and Takakura went up to Vesta's Farm and we knocked on the door. Suddenly a giant woman wearing a yellow shirt comes out. She is carrying a lot of crates of crops.

"Hello" the woman says.

"Hi my name is Takakura and this boy is named Jack. He will be running the farm right near the spring" Takakura said. "Jack introduce yourself".

"Hello gulp my name is Jack and I am sure I will be buying lots of seeds from you" I said.

"Oh isn't that sweet here you must meet everyone here. CELIA COME OUT HERE, MEET THE NEW FARMER.

Suddenly I see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I see a brown haired girl my age walk out of the building she is wearing a green dress, brown shoes and she also looked like an angel.

"Hello my name is Celia. Nice to meet you" said the girl named Celia.

"Uh hi m- m- my n- na- name is Ja- Jack. Nice to me- meet you" I finally say.

Then a black haired man walks out.

"My name is Marlin" said the man named Marlin.

"Well now that you know everyone here why don't we continue" said Takakura.

"Ok" said Jack.

We continued to the inn where we introduced ourselves to Tim, Ruby and Rock.

"You know there is another girl in the inn that lives hear but it looks like she is sleeping. She is also your age you know.

"Once again funny" said Jack in a sarcastic tone.

Next we went to the blue bar where we met Griffon and we met another great beauty.

"Hello my name is Muffy" said the girl named Muffy.

"Uh hello my name is Jack" I said.

"Glad to meet you" said Muffy.

Next we went to Romana's Mansion. There we met Lumina, Sebastian and Romana.

"Hello my name is Lumina" said the girl named Lumina.

"Hello my name is Jack, nice to meet you" I said.

For some reason she then walked away giggling. I don't know why but I think it has to do with me.

Then we walked to my new farm. Takakura then explained everything I needed to know until a little dog came up to me it was orange with long ears I decided to keep it and I named it Spike. Then it was nighttime and Takakura went to his house and I went to mine for the night.

Flash Back

"_Dad, Dad I'm home" said a little boy._

"_Hello son did you have a fun time at the park" said a father._

"_Ya hey lets go to the forest" said a little boy._

"_Ok son" said the father._

Later in Flash Back

"_Waaaa" said a little boy. "Where are you daddy"._

"_Hey who is there" said a little girl._

"_Where is my daddy" said a little boy._

"_Maybe I can help here follow me" said a little girl._

"_Where are we going" said a little boy._

"_You'll see" said a little girl._

Later in the Flash Back

"_Daddy" said a little boy._

"_My son" said the father. "Thank you for finding my son"._

"_Please I was happy to help" said a little girl._

"_Well time to go son" said a father._

"_Wait I don't know your name" said a little boy to the little girl._

"_Oh ok my name is" _

End Flash Back


	3. 

Spring, Day 1, 3:00 am

I awoke the next morning.

"Uggg what was that dream I had last night. I did not have to ask that because I knew perfectly well what it was. It was a memory, a memory of the nicest girl who ever helped me. She helped me out of the woods and brought me back to my father" I said. "Wait a minute who am I talking to" I said.

It was my first day as a farmer and I knew that I had to get a fresh start to become successful. I decided to go milk my cow.

"Mooo" said my cow that I named Daisy.

"Hey Girl I need to milk you ok" I said.

I then milked her. Good thing I milked cows when I was a little boy when my dad and me were visiting a relative in Mineral Village.

"There that wasn't so bad was it girl" I said.

"Moooooo" Daisy said.

"Wow I got 4 rank B milks" I said.

Next I went to the Dairy Shipping room and I put the milks in the shipping box. According to the catalog each of these rank B milks is worth 75 gold so these milks will get me 300 gold. Next I looked in the tool shed and I saw 3 things on the shelf. I saw a heavy hoe, heavy sickle and a standard watering can so I took all of them. I then looked at the drawer and I opened it and I saw 2 tomato seeds. So I took them and I went to my very fertile soil and I planted them with my heavy hoe. Then I took my watering can and then I watered my 2 tomato seeds. After I was done I was extremely tired because the tools I was using was to big for me because they were used my Takakura when he was young. So I went to sleep.

12:00 pm

"Ugg what time is it. Oh man I slept to long now I have to hurry to see Celia, um I mean get seeds that's right I'm going to get more seeds. It was 1:00 when I got to Vesta's Farm. I knocked on the door and suddenly Marlin came out.

"Yes what do you want" Marlin Said.

"Oh yes I would like to buy some Tomatoes seeds" I said.

"How many would you like" said Marlin.

"Oh I would like Celi, um I mean 18 seems about right" I said.

Marlin then looked at me weird for a little while and then gave me the 18 seeds.

"That will be 540 gold please" said Marlin.

I paid him and I left and while I was leaving I heard Marlin mumbling something. Now I had 2460 gold. Gee that will get me a lot of stuff (no I mean it, things in this valley don't cost very much).

1:30 pm

I finally got home after saying hi to the villagers and that's when I saw her. I saw a beautiful red haired girl who was wearing blue shoes, white pants, a blue vest, a orange or red shirt and she was carrying a brown bag. She was looking at my crops but she seemed disappointed.

"Hello" I said.

She then looked at me and then looked back at my crops.

"You don't have much crops you know that" She said.

"Oh my name is Nami and you must be that Jack kid." she said who I now know is Nami.

"I have more and I'm going to plant them now" I said trying to impress her.

"Whatever" Nami said.

She then walked away.

"I wonder what her problem is" I said.

"She is always like that" said a voice behind me.

I turn around and I see her.

"Celia" I said.

"Ya it's me" she said.

"So how is it going" she said.

"Oh um fine" I said.

"So you are going to plant those tomatoes you have" she said.

"Hey wait um how did you know about the Tomatoes" I said.

"Marlin told me. He thought I should know everything you said" Celia said.

"Oh um. Did he tell you everything" I asked.

"Every last detail" she said.

I then got what she was saying and I started blushing slightly.

"Well um I have to get these tomatoes planted and watered" I said.

"Ok can I help" she asked.

"Um sure" I said blushing a bit more.

And so we planted the 18 tomatoes and watered all 20 of the tomatoes. Then we decided to go to the waterfall. When we got to the waterfall we sat by the river. We talked about stuff, skipped stones, looked at the fish and tried to name the fish. Suddenly we realized that it was getting dark and so I walked her to Vesta's.

"I really had fun today" said Celia. "Lets spend time together sometime"

"Well actually would you like to go on a date sometime" I asked.

"I'd like that" she said.

"Well bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

Then while I was walking home I saw her through a open window and I saw Vesta talking to Celia.

"I wonder what they are saying" I said.

7:00 pm

"Time to milk my cow" I said.

I then milked my cow and I got another 4 rank B milks so I went to the dairy storage and put them in the box but then I saw 300 gold there. There was a note it said

_Dear Jack_

_This is Takakura. The 300 gold is from you selling your milk. When you put diary products in the shipping bin I will take the products to the town over and I will leave the milk money here. Always remember to take the money because you never know when you may need it._

_From your friend- Takakura_

"Well now I have 2760 gold" I said.

I then went to my house and I fell in bed.

"Celia is so beautiful" I said.

Then I fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

Flash Back

"_Dad" said a teenage Jack._

"_Yes son" said a father weakly, clutching his stomach._

"_Are you going to be alright" said a frightened teenage Jack._

"_Ya I'll be fine don't worry" said a weak father. "Run along now I want to be alone with Takakura for a little bit. I need to talk to him"._

"_Alright dad" said a frightened teenage Jack._

Later in Flash Back

_Takakura steps out of a fathers room._

"_Jack" said Takakura._

"_Yes Takakura" said a teenage Jack._

"_I'm taking you to see a farm ok. We'll come back here but I just want you to see something" said Takakura._

"_Ok" said Jack._

End Flash Back


	4. 

Spring, day 3

3:00 am

I awoke from my sleep. I barely got any sleep last night. I then looked at my mail. There was 2 letters. I opened the first one and it said.

_Dear Citizen (s)_

_Thank you for living in one of our great farm lands. First I would like to say that you have made a wise decision in living in one of our farm lands. Secondly I would like to tell you that these farmlands are not free and so a seasonal fee is needed. This is how the bill is calculated._

_Owner- 300 gold_

_For every pet- 10 gold_

_For every Poultry- 15 gold_

_For every Live Stalk- 150_

_For every crop- 1 gold_

_Wive- 200 gold_

_For every child- 100 gold_

_For every addition to farm (that was not on the farm when you got there)- 500 gold_

_So far you owe us for this season 480 gold._

_This bill may increase or decrease depending on situations. Thank you for your wise decision in living on one of our farm lands. We will enjoy your stay._

_From The Farm Land institute of Forget-me-not-valley and Mineral Village_

"Great now I have to pay for my living" I said.

I then opened my second letter. It said.

_Dear Jack_

_We are having a party at the Mansion and you are invited. Everyone will be there and there will be drinks and food given by Griffon (blue bar owner and bartender) and Vesta (owner of Vesta's Crop Farm). We will be waiting, the party starts at 12:00 pm till 9:00 pm. See you there. _

_From- Celia, Muffy, Nami and Lumina._

Cool there is a party and I'm invited I'd better get my things ready but first I got to do my farming chores.

4:00 am

I had watered my 20 tomatoes (which I might add they have a medium sized stem) and then I milked my cow and this time got 3 rank B milks.

"What the" I said. "I lost a milk what happened".

"Oh I get it I need to put you outside during the day" I said to my cow which just said "Moooooooo"..

"Ok I'll put you outside"

I put my cow outside and then I put the 3 rank B milk in the shipping bin. Also I took the money and I now have 3660 gold.

"Cool I can definitely pay off the bill for this season.

Well time to get my stuff ready. It took me till 11:45 to get my stuff ready.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so late" I said.

For some reason I got there straight when the clock struck 12:00 pm.

"You were almost late" said Nami.

"Ya but you made it" said Celia. "That's the good thing".

"Ya" said Lumina.

"Want a drink" said Muffy. "It is free"

"Maybe Later" I said.

"Want some Veggies" said Celia.

"Sure" I said.

We had a great time we played Pin the Tail on the Sprite, find that melody and shared personal stories. It was great… Until.

"Hey everyone we are having a drinking contest but minors are not allowed in the room so Lumina you have to go into another room ok" said Muffy.

"Ok" said Lumina who looked kind of sad.

Then Lumina went into her room.

10 minutes later me, Celia, Muffy, Nami, Marlin and Carter were sitting at a table with mountains of Drinks everywhere.

"On your mark" said Griffon. 3...2...1...go!

Then it began and in the end the results were.

Nami-10 Moo Moo Milk

Carter- 1 Stone Oil

Celia- 5 Moo Moo Milk

Muffy-5 blue and red moon trips

Marlin- Nothing He did not finish 1 drink because he thinks it tasted yucky.

And I won by drinking 5 Stone Oils but it was a stupid mistake because.

"Looks like you won" said Celia to me.

"Ya Hic I won" I said in a very drunk voice.

"You ok" Muffy asked.

"Ya I am with all you girls with me" I said but not meaning to because I was drunk.

All the girls looked away from me and then they said.

"Jack go HOME" they all said.

"Ok hic Ok I'm gone" I said but then I fell over a lump in the carpet.

"OK THAT'S IT WE ARE HELPING YOU HOME" said Celia who looked very peeved.

Muffy and Nami looked at her.

"We are" they said.

"Ya we are" said Celia who looked at them and they got scared (I mean it Nami got scared can you believe that).

"Ok" they both said.

They were the nicest girls I had ever met, I make my self look like an idiot and they offer me to help me home. Of coarse they are made at me and they probably will not talk to me for a while.

"Your all pretty" I said to all three of them.

They did not even look at me. When we got there they dragged me into my house and they put me in bed.

"You two go home" said Celia. "I'm going to stay here for a bit"

"What ever" they both said.

I woke up 30 minutes later seeing Celia. She was sitting on a stool and she was mad.

"Why did you say that in the Mansion" she said.

"Ugg said what" I said rubbing my head. "I can't remember"

"Never mind" said Celia. "Jack remember that date, I agreed to go with you right?".

"A ya" I said.

"I don't want to go with you anymore" she said in a sad tone.

"What" I said in a surprised tone.

"You heard me, I don't even want to look at you" she said. "Just stay away from me only come to me for seeds".

She then left and I was heart broken. I made my most stupid mistake. Now I can't even see the girl I love. I fell asleep dreaming of what I have done.


	5. 

Spring, day 5

I have been a nervous wreck since 2 days ago. I still did my chores. I watered my crops (they are nearly done too) and I milked my cows ( I now have 4785 gold) but I forgot to see Van (the valley merchant) and so I did not get a fishing pole or a brush. I also did not leave my farm. It is 1:00 pm and I stayed inside the farm all these 2 days because. I broke Celia's Heart by being an idiot and I broke myself by making her sad. I can't be a farmer if I can't get along with the neighbors and I blew it at the party. I did not even care that I haven't eaten since the party and I was starving, I was beyond sad and I have not seen my friends since the party. I then checked to see if I got new mail. I checked my mail box, there was 3 letters. The first one read.

_Dear Citizen (s)_

_We have sent you a letter about your bill on the farmlands but now this is a different one. We are giving you the rules of living in Forget-me-not-valley and or Mineral Village farmlands. Here they are oh and there is fines for breaking these rules too._

_Abuse Violation- if you are seen abusing any living creature or human being you will be paying a fine to them or if seen to many times doing this (abusing) you will be sent to jail._

_Bill Paying- If you don't pay your bills you lose all the things on your land and or land period._

_Disturbing the peace- helping your community. Picking up trash, helping people for endless hours, cleaning up lakes and rivers and anything else that helps your community._

_Any violation of these rules will result in the fines._

_From- The Farm Land institute of Forget-me-not-Valley and Mineral Village._

I then read the second one, it said.

_Dear Jack_

_This is Muffy, Nami and Celia. We have never been so insulted in our lives. Sure if you said that to one of us it would have meant something but you said it to all of us at the same time and we know what you meant by it you loved all of us as girl-friends. Boys don't have 3 girl-friends they have one. Well we are going to test you. All 3 of us are going on a date with you to see who you really are and to see which one of us like you more and we are doing this at the same time. You will pick us up tomorrow but it won't be that easy. You have to get us to come and it won't be easy so you better start._

_From- The sad Muffy, Nami and The Mad/Angry Celia _

"Oh man now I'm in trouble" I said. "I have to go on a date with all of them and I have to get all of them to come".

I then read the third one.

_Dear Jack_

_You idiot. How could you say that to all three of them in front of the whole town. Also how could you drink 5 stone oils that could make you brain damaged for live. You are such an idiot._

_From- The peeved Takakura._

"Oh no" I said. "Takakura knows, now I'm in serious trouble".

I then went to Vesta's Farm knowing what was coming.

"What do you want" said Celia.

"Hi um I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry for being an idiot and making you sad " I said.

"Not to mention MAD" she said.

"Ya um listen I got the letter you and Muffy and Nami sent me" I said.

"And" she yelled.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date. I want to make up for what I've done" I said.

"Hphm" she said.

"And I really want to make you happy. I'd do anything for you" I said.

Suddenly one of her eyes opened (they were both closed).

"So will you go on the date with me" I said.

Suddenly I was slapped so hard that I actually made an imprint in the cliff when the force of the slap pushed me into it.

"So that's all you wanted" she yells. "You just wanted to go on a date with me, Muffy and Nami so you can complete this task like it was a game".

"No I didn't, I really want to be with you" I said.

"Well then what are you going to say to Muffy and Nami to make them come" She yelled. "Are you going to say the same thing to them".

"No I'll just say I want to be with you but I want them to be my friends" I said.

I then waited to be struck again but I didn't get struck. I looked at her and she just smiled.

"So you just want to be friends with them and be… more with me" she said.

"Ya I want to be with you for as long as I live" I said.

"Oh how sweet" she says. "Alright I'll go with you, just to see if your telling the truth".

"Wait the letter never said that you have to come with me to ask the other girls" I said.

"So" she said. "Oh and I guess we forgot about that detail" she says sarcastically.

"Oh ok" I said.

We then walked to the inn and we already saw Nami leaving.

"Hey Nami" I yelled so she could hear me.

"Oh hi" she says coldly.

"Um I was wondering if you would like to come on that date with me and Celia" I said.

"That depends do you like me as a girl-friend" she says.

"Well… no I like Celia as a girl-friend but I like you as a friend. I mean I would like you to be my friend. I don't want to lose any friends" I said.

"Hm… Alright I'll go with you" she said.

Next we went to the Blue Bar. We walked inside and we saw Muffy working.

"Muffy can I talk to you" I asked.

"Hphm I'm busy working" she said.

"Muffy Go" Griffon said knowing what this was about.

"Ok Griffon" Muffy said.

We walked outside.

"Muffy do you want to come with us on the date" I asked.

She looked at me then to the bar and then back to me. Then she hugs me hard.

"Oh of coarse I'll go with you my sweet heart" she said.

I then look at Celia who looks back at me with a cold stare and then I look back at Muffy.

"Listen Muffy I said pushing her of me gently… umm… I just want Celia as my girl-friend but I really want you and Nami as my friends" I said.

"Oh ok my sweet friend" she said.

Well now I have got all three of them going on a date with me tomorrow wait that is not a good thing.

"Well now it's the final test" said Muffy.

"Ok what is it" I said.

"Alright here goes… do you want to go on a date with all of us or not" Celia asked.

"Well I want to go on a date with all of you but not at once. I don't want to be one of those pimps who go out with 3 different people at once" I said.

"Well you passed the test" Nami said.

"Jack" said Celia.

"Ya" I said.

"Tomorrow lets go on that date you asked me" she asked.

"Ok" I said.

"Well it's been a long day so lets get to sleep" said Nami.

"Ok" everyone said except Nami (well Nami suggested it so why should she answer it)

It was a long day so we all went to our houses and slept in our beds having wonderful dreams because we knew we where all friends again and me and Celia where dating. Everyone slept wonderfully … except me.

Flash Back

"_Dad are you going to be alright" Jack asked._

"_No" said a father. "My time is coming"_

"_Dad don't say that, you will survive" I said._

"_Jack everyone's time will come someday so live your life" said a father._

"_Dad" said a frightened Jack._

"_Jack remember that farm Takakura showed you" a father said._

"_Ya" Jack said._

"_I want you to take over the family farm" a father said. "Now go get Takakura in here. I want to talk to him"._

Later In Flash Back

_Takakura came out._

"_Lets go we are going to your farm" Takakura said._

"_Ok" said a sad Jack._

End Flash Back


	6. 

Spring, Day 8

Today was the big day I harvested my tomatoes and I milked my cow. I now have 20 tomatoes (I decided to keep them for a little bit) and I put my milk in the shipping bin (I now have 5460 gold). I decided to go and get some seeds. It was the 8th and I needed some seeds for next season. I went to Vesta's farm to get seeds (and get Celia for the date). I went to Vesta's Farm and I knocked on the door and then Vesta appeared.

"Oh hey Jack. You must be here to pick up Celia for your date with her" she said.

"Um ya I am and I also am here to pick up some seeds. Do you have any seeds that I can grow in Summer" I said.

"As a matter of Fact I do. These are the only ones I have left. I have 20 water melons. Do you want them. I will sell them to you for 1500 gold" she said.

"Ok" I said

I paid her the 1500 gold and I now have 3960 gold. Vesta offered me to come in and I came in and waited. Then I saw her. I saw Celia she was not in her ordinary dress. She was in a beautiful blue dress. It had pink flowers on it and it also had a red heart on each shoulder. She looked beautiful.

We then went to the blue bar and griffon offered us a red moon trip so we drank it. It did cost me 200 gold so I had 3760 gold left. We then went to the Beach. We sat on a log and watched the sun until It was 3:00 pm.

"Jack" she said.

"Yes Celia" I said.

"I need to go home for a minute" she said.

"Ok I'll come with you" I said.

We then walked to Vesta's house and I waited outside as she changed. Then she came out in her normal clothes. We then went to the spring and we sat down near the Sprite Tree.

"The spring is beautiful, isn't it" Celia said.

"Ya but not as pretty as you" I said blushing a little.

She smiled and blushed a little and then she put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and then I put my head on her head. We sat there in this position for like 30 minutes until she lifted her head.

"Lets go back to your farm" she said.

"Ok" I said.

We started walking to my farm until… Celia tripped and fell in the river. She was being swept away into the ocean and she could not get a grasp onto the ledge. I knew what to do I ran as fast as I could to the bridge. Then I put my hands in the water an then… yes I grasped her hands and I pulled her onto the bridge. She looked at me, I looked at her. Then she grasped my arm and brought me to the back of the sprite tree. Then we sat down and looked into each others eyes. Then she held onto my shirt and she… kissed me. We kissed until 4:00 pm and then she stopped. That settled it we were in love. We went back to Vesta's Farm hand-in-hand and we knocked on the door.

"Celia" said Vesta. "What happened to you your soak and wet.

"Um I fell in the river and Jack helped, no saved me" she said.

Vesta just smiling said "Can I expect marriage you two".

We both looked down and then at each other blushing.

"Well thank you for the lovely evening" Celia said. "Oh and thank you for saving me" she said.

"Your welcome" I said.

Vesta and Celia went back into there house and I went back to my farm. I then milked my cow and then I looked at my mail. There was two letters. The first letter said

_Dear Citizen (s)_

_We have just recently found out that you harvested your crops and you kissed another citizen and we have two things to say about your rent._

_Firstly the harvested crops are counted in your crops on land so you will still have to pay that extra 20 gold._

_Secondly we have recently found out that you kissed a girl in the valley you live in. We have no troubles with this but you still need to remember the wife cost for your farm land. _

_Thank you for reading this letter._

_From- The Farmland Institute of For-get-me-not valley and Mineral Village._

"Well that's just great" I said.

The second letter said.

_Dear Jack_

_This is a very peeved guy. I saw you kiss Celia and I am really steamed. If you ever even look at Celia again I will beat you beyond repair… well lets just say that you will never walk again. This is a warning so listen to it._

_From- Your worst nightmare._

I was speechless. I loved Celia but what if this guy was serious. I don't want to get hurt. I decided to forget about the letter. Then a gust of wind blew them both out of my hand. Ironically I caught the bill one but the threat letter blew away so I lost my letter. I hope Celia doesn't find it or at least I hope no one finds it (you never know who might find it and give it to her).

I then went to sleep dreaming of my live with Celia so far and what I hoped would happen in the future. Then I remembered I forgot to see Van.


	7. 

Spring, Day 9

I awoke at 1:00 am today. I was worried if someone was going to find that letter. I hope Celia would not see it. It would hurt her to much. I then milked my cows and I checked to see how much I had from yesterday (morning and evening). I checked and I got 600 gold so I then had 4560 gold.

I then went to the waterfall and I looked at the fish. Then I was pacing Vesta's Farm when I heard it. It was a girl crying. I went to Vesta's Farm to check it out. Then I saw her... I saw Celia crying. I went up to her to ask her what was wrong and then I saw her holding a letter. I recognized it right away. It was the threatening letter I lost in the wind. She looked at me with her watery eyes.

"Jack I just read the letter" she said.

"I know" I said wishing I had never lost that letter.

"You know what I have to do now don't you" she said in a very sad voice.

"No please don't" I said knowing what she meant.

"Yes Jack" She said in a sadder tone. "We have to brake up".

"No" I said wondering what I did to deserve this.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't want you getting hurt. Once again, I'm sorry" she said with the most watery eyes anyone in the history of the earth have seen.

She then walked inside of Vesta's house and I heard her crying. Why did this have to happen, why did there have to be someone else who loved her... Why.

Why was all I could say. I was speechless. I was having the best time of my life by being with her but then this has to happen.

I decided to go to Celia's and my favorite hangout spots. I wanted to remember the good times we had together. Even though we did not have many but still.

I then went to the inn. When I walked in right away I saw Muffy and Nami with Celia. She was talking to them and when she saw me she just got watery eyed and then she ran out of the inn. Then Nami and Muffy came to me and then they both hugged me saying that it is alright. They then stop hugging me and they follow Celia. I decided not to follow them because I did not want to make Celia even more sad then she was.

I then went to the Mansion and I saw Lumina there she was reading a book. She looked up at me and said hi. I yelled hi back and walked down the hill. I then went to the beach. I remember were me and Celia looked at the sun. If only we saw the sunset together but she wanted to go home so we didn't.

After that I went to my farm to milk my Cow Daisy. Then I deposited the milk (I got 4 rank b milks again) and I got my milk money and I got 300 gold so then I had 4860 gold.

I then looked at my letters I had two. The first one said.

_Dear Jack_

_This is your worst nightmare. I saw you brake up with Celia and I want to tell you that you are still on my "Hurt List". This means that if you even talk to Celia I will hurt you put you in a world of hurt._

_From- Your Worst Night Mare._

Great one of the stupid letters from that jerk who can't live without Celia so they try to brake us up… And succeeded. I then opened my second letter. It said.

_Dear Jack_

_I will help you find out who this "Your Worst Nightmare" guy is. I can't show my identity for it might ruin this operation. I will give you any info I can about this mystery person. Be ready for anything and destroy all the notes I give you (you might never know who might be looking at these notes)._

_From- Big S_

"I wonder who this Big S could be" I said.

I then went into my house and I went to bed. I was having the worst nightmares in history.


	8. 

Spring, Day 10

I awoke to a sudden ring at my door. I went to my door and I opened it. I saw.

"Van" I yelled.

"Yes I am here to claim your seasonal debt to the Farm Land institute" he said.

"Van I thought you were a merchant, not a bill collector" I said.

"Well I can use a little more extras money" he said. "Anyway you owe the farmland institute 480 gold" Van said.

"Ok" I said. I then pulled out 480 gold and then gave it to Van. I then had 4320 gold. I then looked at my letters. I had no letters so I milked my cows and then I checked my Milk money. I got 600 gold from milk money so I then had 4920 gold. I then started going to the beach until… bam. Muffy ran right into me. We both fell down on the ground. I got up first and I helped Muffy up. Then she hugged me. We both blushed and she hugged me and then I hugged her back.

I knew that I could never get Celia back so I knew that loving Celia as a girl-friend would be stupid and hopeless.

"I really like you" she said.

"I know" I said.

I did not want to tell her that I (for some reason at that moment) liked her more. Then she held my face and kissed me. I did not know why but I never pulled back. We kissed for what was like 30 minutes before we went back into reality knowing that everyone was looking at us.

Then Muffy did something I would be blushing about for an entire day.

"I LOVE JACK" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked at me and then I did something I would regret.

"I LOVE MUFFY" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone then ran away at there top speeds. I looked behind me and saw.

"Celia" I said.

She looked at me with her watery eyes. She then ran off crying and screaming. I did a stupid thing. I should still be loving Celia but because of that stupid letter my life was ruined. Muffy then followed me everywhere I went. To the beach, the spring, the bar, the inn, and even the waterfall.

"Listen" I said to her.

"Yes my sweet darling" she said blushing.

"I need to get home" I said. "I need to go to bed early".

"Ok my sweetie" she said.

I Then went home and slept dreams I thought I'd never dream in my live.


	9. 

Summer, Day 1

It was now the first day of summer. I had not gotten any letters from "Worst Nightmare" or "Big S". I had planted my water melon seeds and watered my water melon seeds and then I milked my cow. I had gotten 600 gold from my milk shipping so I then had 5520 gold. I then went to the beach to look at the stars. I wish Celia and me looked at the stars but now I love Muffy. Nothing could spoil this for me and her.

"Jack, Jack" said a tiny voice.

I looked and I saw a yellow sprite on the ground.

"I know we have never met but I have something for you. Oh and my name is Flak, my brothers Nic and Nac are the only other sprites in this place" said the sprite named Flak.

"Ok" I said.

I followed him to a great oak tree. The same one me and Celia kissed behind. He went in and then he came out holding something.

"A… A… BLUE FEATHER" I screamed.

"Ya. You can give it to the woman you love" Flak said.

"Ok thank you" I said.

I then went into my house to sleep until 12:00 pm. I was not going to propose to Muffy yet, just to make sure she is the girl for me.

1:00 pm

"Oh man I over slept" I screamed.

I then got up and watered my crops and then I saw Muffy.

"Hi" I said.

"Oh hi my sweet heart" she said giggling and blushing.

"Um I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" I said.

She then smiled at me.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said.

We then went to Griffons and bought two moomoo milk (one for each of us) and Griffon did not charge us (I think it was because I was on a date with Muffy).

Then we went to the beach and watched the sunset while sharing a kiss. I then took her home and I went to my house to sleep the most interesting dreams ever.

Dream start

"_Hi" said a mysterious voice._

"_Who is there" I said._

"_I am the goddess of this fair Valley" said a girl._

"_Why are you in my dream" I said._

"_Don't give up on Celia. If you do then you will have the most horrible future" she said._

"_What are you talking about, if I go near Celia I will be badly hurt" I yelled._

"_Muffy is not right for you. She is only interested in you because she wants to stop working at the blue bar" she said._

"_But" I said. "Wait what about Nami" I said._

"_Just worry about Celia. Don't be with Muffy" she said. _

_Suddenly she started fading._

"_What's happening" I said._

"_Someone is trying to get rid of me so you and Celia never be a couple" she says in a weak voice._

"_Nightmare" I said. "It is his doing"._

"_Listen to this dream and don't marry Muffy" she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke._

End Dream


	10. 

Summer, Day 2

I awoke remembering the dream. According to my dream I should not be with Muffy and I should not give up on Celia. Of coarse who ever heard of a goddess in a valley (I am kidding there is in the Harvest Moon series). I went and watered my water melons and then I milked my cows and I got 600 gold so I then had 6120 and then Takakura came into the shipping room

"Hey Jack" said Takakura.

"Hey Takakura" I said.

"Would you like me too get you a seed maker" he said. "You can put crops and seeds in there to make double the seeds.

"Ok" I said. "How much is it".

"6000 gold" he said.

"Gulp um how about I wait a bit" I said. "I do not want to run out of money".

"Ok" he said and then he took the shipping box and started off to the town that is near here.

I then went to the spring and I saw a letter. It said.

_Dear Jack_

_It is me Big S and I have some info about Nightmare. First off he is someone who does not want you to marry Celia but I do not know if it is a boy or a girl but I do know that it is 2 people not one. Remember destroy these letters after you read them and never read them out loud._

_Remember his eyes and ears are everywhere so do not do or say anything suspicious._

_From- Big S_

I did not want anyone knowing about this so I did what the letter said and I threw it into the water and waited until all the ink came out. Then I went to the beach. I thought about the letter and the dream. Why was this all happening and why did Nightmare even hate me. I guess he (or she or both) don't like me with Celia.

I then went to the Inn to ask Tim something.

"Tim have you seen anyone with Celia lately" I asked.

"Well lets see. I've seen… Vesta, Marlin, Muffy, Nami, Cody, Me, Ruby, Daryl, Lumina, Romania and a few other people they were…"

"Ok I get it" I said.

I then went to the Blue Bar and bought a red moon trip and paid griffon 100 gold so I then had 6020 gold and I also gave Muffy a flower and we shared a kiss.

Then I went to Lumina and I said "Hi".

"Hi Jack" she said. "How are you and Muffy doing".

"Good" I said blushing.

I then went back to the blue bar to ask Muffy something. When I opened the door a crack I heard people talking. I listened and I heard voices. They were a boy and a girl talking about something. I then listen and I here the voices "Pull them Apart". I then knew what he meant they were the ones who sent that threatening letter that stopped Celia's and my love. I then ran home and milked my cow and watered my crops. I then went to bed and slept. I wondered what to do.

11:00 pm

I awoke to a sound coming from the corner of my room (there was only 1 room anyway). I looked to see a black figure walking towards me. It was holding a sickle he started running at me. I then ran out of bed and ran to the spring and he followed me he was trying to kill me I knew it. I then was trapped against a wall. He held the sickle in one hand and raised it above his head (I could not see who it was because the moon was behind a cloud) I knew I was about to die or so I thought. Before he silenced me for ever a giant white furred creature came out of nowhere and started beating on the figure. I then grabbed the sickle and threw it in the water. I knew what was happening soon. The plant lights were coming on soon and then I'd no who the figure was so I helped the creature and we held it to the ground. Then something happened. A girl then hi-jump-kicked me and the creature in the back. It felt like high heels. Then the two figures started running out of sight and then it happened. The plant lights came on and showed the two figures. I did not see everything but I did see white on one person and red on the other. They also had blonde and black hair. Wait there was only one person I knew who had blonde hair and wore red on them.

"Muffy" I said. As they ran off.


	11. 

Summer, Day 3

I awoke remembering of what happened last night. I saw a boy trying to kill me and a girl helping him get away. I don't know who the boy was but I knew that the girl was Muffy.

I watered me crops and milked my cow and got my milk money (I now have 6620 gold from selling 4 milks).

I then went to the beach. It was dark out all I could see was the stars. The moon was behind a cloud. Then I heard a sound. It came from the swamp. I turned around to see a figure behind me and I knew who it was.

"Muffy" I said.

The figure then took a step back and fell in the swamp. She got back up which she was soak in wet. Then she ran at me and gave me a hug. I heard her sobbing. I then pulled away and I said.

"Muffy, why did you help that guy at the spring" I said calmly.

I guess she looked at me and then turned around. Then she punched me straight in the face.

"Muffy what the" I said.

"I'm sorry but I have to" she said.

I then was being beat up by Muffy badly. I could not fight back because she was a girl and I do not hit girls (even if they are helping the guy who is trying to kill me).

Then out of nowhere someone kicks Muffy straight in the leg, then the gut and then the head.

I looked to see another girl. The moon came into view and I saw…

"Nami" I yelled.

I did not believe it Nami was helping me. Muffy then ran off to the blue bar. We followed her and then we saw Griffon.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" he yelled.

"Griffon these two are trying to hurt me" she said.

"WHAT" both Nami and me say. "We never did anything to her. She was beating on me".

"Oh really. Muffy inside now" he yelled.

Then they both went inside.

"Are you alright" Nami said.

"Ya I'm fine thanks to you" I said.

Then out of nowhere we kissed. It was wonderful. We kissed for what seemed to be forever. Then she pulled away and hugged me. Then we went to the spring hand-in-hand.

12:00 pm

We were still at the spring. I told her everything that happened since yesterday. She was worried about me I guess. We then shared another kiss for a while. Then we went to the inn. I decided that this was it. I was going to give Nami the BLUE FEATHER (she saved me from a pummeling). I waited till Tim, Rock, Me, Nami and Ruby were in the same room. Then I bent down and gave her the blue feather. She was surprised and blushing.

"Nami, will you marry me" I asked.

"Sure" she said blushing.

Everyone cheered, everyone except Muffy who was looking out of a window. She was so angry at us.

"You should have killed him" said a voice from behind her.

"I did not want to but now I will" she said.

5:00 pm

I was helping Tim and Rock bring Nami's things into my house. The wedding was scheduled for Summer day 5. I then looked at my letters and there was none.

6:00 pm

We could not sleep together because we were not married yet but I slept on the floor why'll she slept on my bed. I dreamed of what my life was going to be like now. What would happen to the farm. What would happen to me. What our kid would be and look like. Everything.


	12. 

Summer, Day 4

I awoke and I had the worst neck sore in the world from laying on the floor all night. It was 2:00 am and I needed to get everything ready. First I watered my crops and then I milked my cow and got my milk money. I got 600 from my milk money so I now have 7220.

"Cool now I can get the Seed Maker" I thought to my self.

I then ordered the seed maker at the cost of 6000 gold so I then had 1220 gold. Then I went back into my house to see Nami watching T.V.

"Hi Jack" she said.

"Hi Nami" I said.

Then my stomach made a big growl for food.

"Oh ya I have not eaten in days" I said blushing a bit.

Then right after I said that Nami pulls out some light pickles.

"Want some" she asked.

"Sure" I said. "Lets eat it outside"

"Ok" she said.

We then went to the spring to eat some light pickles and when we got there we saw Celia crying at the oak tree.

"Celia" I said.

She looked at me and Nami and noticed that we were holding hands. She got watery eyed and then she walked up to me.

"Jack" she said.

"Yes Celia" I said.

"I hope you and Nami have a good life together" she said with tears rolling down her face.

I nodded and said. "I hope you have a good life too"

She looked at me and got more teary eyed. Then she ran of crying and sobbing.

I felt sad. Celia was the girl I was supposed to be with forever until Nightmare came and ruined it but now he can't ruin it for me or Nami. Then me and Nami ate the Light Pickles together and we ate it as slow as possible so we could enjoy it together.

Then we went to the Blue Bar. I did not want to go in there because of Muffy.

We went in to the bar and we saw Muffy drinking a stone oil. She saw me and then continued her drink.

Nami and me sat together at the end of the bar sharing a Milk Shake (there was never milk shakes in the harvest moon awl game, I just made it up). Griffon also gave us some cookies from the party at the mansion (the one I got drunk at) and we shared the cookies and we even fed each other. Muffy saw this and then she left.

"Jack" griffon said.

"Yes" I said.

"Muffy told me what happened last night. She told me everything" he said.

"Oh um what did she say" I asked.

"She said that she slapped you because she thought you were Rock" griffon said.

"Oh um well that is probably what happened" I said. (I lied that was not what happened, she tried to hurt me so that I would not rat her out).

"Still I am sorry that she did that so that milkshake is on the house" she said.

"Ok Thanks" me and Nami said.

Griffon smiled and then went back to making the drinks.

After that Nami and Me went to the beach and sat on a log and shared a kiss. We then watched the sunset together. Later we went to Gustafa's house and listened to some beautiful music. Then we went to the waterfall and saw the late night stars. Then we made and sent the invitations for the wedding to everyone in the village. When we were done it was 8:00 pm. We then went to Gallen's and Nina's house to ask if Gallen would be the guy who makes them officially married for tomorrow. Then we went to my house and slept (I slept on the floor and she slept in the bed). We both dreamed of the most wonderful dreams for tomorrow.


	13. 

Summer, Day 6

I woke up at 3:00 am. Yesterday was the best day of my life. I turned around in my bed to see Nami. She was sound asleep. Though her hair was a mess. I got up and changed into my clothes and then I went to work. I was surprised to see my crops were done so I harvested my 20 water melons. I decided to see if I got my seed maker. I looked and saw that I had it in my tool shed. I then put 4 tomato seeds and 4 watermelon seeds in and then flipped the switch. It said on the instructions that I would have to wait a few days for the seeds to be made. I then milked my cow and got my milk money. This time I got 4 rank A milks. I checked and it said that it would get me 115 gold each. I also got 600 gold from my milk money so I then had 2420 gold. I then went inside my house to see Nami watching T.V. she was watching something but when I went in she changed the channel.

"Oh Jack um how are you today my cool husband" she said.

"What where" is all I said before I said "You think I'm cool"

"Ya your cool and sweet. You were the only boy who was ever nice to me" she said.

"Wait there has to have been some other boys who were nice to you on your travels" I said.

"Well one but I turned him down when he asked to marry me" she said.

"Why" I said.

She looked at me funny and then said "because I was 16".

"Oh um well" I said.

"Anyway" she said. "What should we do today" she asked.

"Well I have done my chores so why don't we… go to the beach" I said.

"Sounds great" she said.

It was 5:00 am when we got to the beach. We watched the sunrise and we shared a kiss and a hug.

We then went to the spring and lay there in front of the oak tree.

"Hey Jack" Nami said.

"Ya Nami" I said.

"Have you ever wondered why there is a small door on the oak tree there" she said pointing to a small door on the tree.

"Hmm I did always wonder why" I said.

There was two mushrooms in front of the door.

"Are you hungry Nami" I asked.

"Ya hey lets have those mushrooms" she said.

We both grabbed the mushrooms and we both ate them and then suddenly we began getting dizzy.

"What's happening Jack" she yelled.

"I don't know Nami, I don't know" I said before we were transported somewhere.

9:00 am

"Ugg what happened" I said to Nami.

"I think we transported into the tree" she said.

"I looked and I saw…

"Nic, Nac, Flak" I said.

"_Hey Jack" said Nic._

"_Hey Nami" said Nac._

"_Hey Jack and Nami" said Flak._

"I never knew you two lived in this old tree" I said.

"Well it is not much but it is home" said Flak.

"Listen we have to get some things organized" said Flak. "We will see you some other time" he said.

We then left threw a magical portal which took us back outside.

After that we went to the waterfall holding each others hands. When we got there I noticed that the archeological site was open.

"Wait right here" I said to Nami.

"Ok" she said. "I would wait for the rest of my life for you".

"Ok, I'll be right back" I yelled.

1 hour later I came back holding a fossil and I gave it to Nami.

"You… Your giving me this" she said with a giant smile on her face.

"Yep" I said.

Then she threw her arms around me and kissed me and I gave her a kiss and then we shared a long kiss and hug.

We then went back home hand-in-hand and we fell in bed together. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Flash Back

"_Daddy I am back from taking a walk" said a little boy._

"_Oh how are you my son. Did you see any cute girls" a father says jokingly. _

"_Daddy girls are icky" said a little boy._

"_To you maybe but one day you will meet that special girl and you will want to spend the rest of your life with her" said a father._

"_Ok daddy" said a little boy._

End Flash Back.

I woke up and said.

"Father you were right like always" I said and then fell asleep still in Nami's arms.


	14. 

Summer, Day 7

I awoke at 2:00 am. I turned to see Nami lying on her back. She still looked beautiful but I noticed that she was a bit bigger then usual. I thought it was nothing so I got up and milked my cow and got my milk money. Because of the 8 rank A milks from yesterday I got 920 gold so I then had 3340 gold.

I then went back inside and I saw Nami watching that T.V. channel again this time I knew what it was. It was a commercial for Baby Care.

"Nami" I said.

She then looked at me while changing the channel.

"Ja… Jack" she said startled.

"I was um just flipping through the channels" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Listen Jack I need to go somewhere today. Why don't you talk to your friends today" she said.

"Ok" I said wondering what she was up to.

I then went to the blue bar to talk to griffon. After I talked to Griffon I was going to the spring when I saw Nami leaving the village. I wondered why she was going out of the village so I followed her.

12:00 pm

I was following Nami to a village. When I got there it said.

_WELCOME TO MINERAL VILLAGE_

I decided to go in and then I saw Nami enter a house. I entered the house and it was a hospital. I went behind a curtain and I heard someone saying something to Nami.

"Well Nami your" then he stopped and looked in my direction. I knew that he saw me and I ran out the door.

I waited outside the house and then I saw Nami come out. She was shocked. I decided to make my move. I popped out of the bushes I was in and she looked at me.

"Nami, what were you doing in there" I asked.

She looked at me and then she said. "Jack… I'm…"

"Your what" I asked now knowing what she meant.

"I'm… I'm…" she said.

"I'M PREGNANT" she yelled out.

I then just stood there. I wondered how this happened.

Just then a guy came out from behind a building.

"It's been along time Nami" said a guy.

"Well if it isn't you" she said blushing.

"Did you forget what you said to me" he said.

"No I did not" she said.

"You said no to my proposal because you were 16" he said.

"Ya and you were a pig back then" she said.

"Hmm well now" he said.

"Will you marry me" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelieve.

"I'm already married" she said.

"What with who" he asked.

"With him" she said pointing at me.

The man just looked at me and then back to Nami.

"Why don't you just leave… Kai" she said.

So his name was Kai.

"I wanted to marry you" Kai said.

"You promised me that you would marry me when we were older" Kai yelled.

"Well times change" she said.

Nami then started to the gate of the village. Then Kai grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey" Nami said.

"I want to be with you" Kai said.

Then Nami slapped Kai in the face so hard that he flew all the way to the ocean.

"Lets go" she said. "I want to get ready for my kid"

"Ok" I said.

"Nami" I said.

"Yes Jack" she said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what, giving me my first child" she said.

"Ya" I said.

"It's ok" she said.

We walked to Forget-me-not-Valley and we sat by the river. Then she went to the beach why'll I told Takakura what happened.

"YOU DID WHAT" he yelled at me.

"That's right" he said. "I guess I made Nami pregnant".

"Jack you IDIOT" he yelled. "It is to early for that".

"Hey wait I did not try anything I don't know what happened" I said.

"What ever" he said.

I then met up with Nami at the beach. Then I saw Celia. She looked so sad. Not because me and Nami were married but because she knew. She knew that Nami was pregnant. She then ran of crying again. This was not fair to her. Me and her would be married right now if it was not for Nightmare. If he did not write the letter. Me and Celia would be together but it was to late to change history for now me and Nami were married and expecting a baby from Nami.

We then went to our house and we slept together except we did not sleep in each others arms.


	15. 

Summer, Day 8

A woke up at 5:00 pm. Nami was still as beautiful as ever but she was a little bigger then yesterday. I guess she was having a baby. I hope it is a boy. I got up and milked my cows and got my milk money. I got 920 gold so I then had 4240 gold. I then looked on the calendar and it said that Van was coming today so I went inside my house and I saw Nami. She was watching the T.V. and she was flipping through the channels.

"Hey Nami" I said.

"Hey Jack" she said. "I was just seeing what channels would be appropriate for our son or daughter".

"Ok" I said.

We then ate a bowl of yam soup together and then we went to the beach. While we were going there everyone was looking at us. Nami blushed and held my arm. I guess they knew.

We then watched the sunrise and then we went to see Van.

"Hello" said Van. "How may I help you".

"Hi I would like to buy a brush and a fishing pole" I asked.

"Ok for 1000 gold" for all of them.

"Ok" I said.

I paid Van the 1000 gold (which made me at 3240 gold) and then Van gave me the brush and the Fishing Pole.

Me and Nami then went to the bridge to go fishing. We caught two Colombo's so we ate them. Then we went back home and watched some anime.

"I can't believe there is so much violence in anime" Nami said.

"Ya well that's why it is anime" I said.

"No it is the spiky hair the makes it anime" she said.

"Oh ya" I said.

We then went to the spring and shared a kiss and watched the fish in the spring water.

Then we went to the waterfall and saw the wonderful sight off a roaring waterfall. Then we went to Vesta's Farm to get some fall seeds.

"Hi Jack" said Vesta.

"Hi Vesta" me and Nami said.

"I have come carrots and sweet potatoes" she said.

"Ok how much for 10 carrots and 20 sweet potatoes" I asked.

"550 gold" she said.

"Ok" I said.

I paid her 550 gold for the sweet potatoes and the carrots (I then had 2690 gold left). Then when I was leaving I saw Marlin trying to kiss Celia but Celia always tried to run. I felt sorry for her. Me and Nami then went home and watched some T.V.

7:00 pm

We were tired so me and Nami went to bed and slept together peacefully.


	16. 

Before I do this chapter I have to say a few things for my reviewers.

1) I married Celia not Nami. I am just making it so that you can see a good story.

2) Celia is the nice and honest one and Nami is the intelligent one. I think Celia's kid gets you a seed maker but I think that. Nami's kid I think works on your farm with you but again I think this.

That's it. Enjoy the Chapter.

Summer, Day 9

I awoke to see that Nami was not in our bed. It was 2:00 am so I wondered where she was. I got up and Milked my cow and brushed my cow. I then noticed that there was a horse in my barn. There was a note on the horse.

_Dear Jack_

_I have bought you a horse. You can use the horse to go great distances in a matter of minutes. Take care of him or he might not like you._

_From- Takakura_

"Cool" I said.

I then brought the horse out of the barn and I rode it to the beach and then I saw Nami. She looked at me in amazement.

"Is that our horse" she said.

"Yes it is" I said.

She then looked at me and smiled. She then hugged me and we shared a kiss.

"Want to ride the horse with me" I asked.

"Sure" she said blushing a little bit.

We then rode the horse all the way to the spring were me, Nami and Lightning (my horses name) split a Light Pickles and then we went to the blue bar. I had to leave Lightning outside because no animals were allowed.

Nami and me split a moo moo milk which I then paid Griffon 150 gold so I then had 2540 gold left. Me, Nami and Lightning went to the waterfall to catch some fish.

It was great Nami and me took turns catching fish. In total we caught 5 Colombo's, 1 Big Colombo, 3 Snelts, 1 Big Snelt and a Hutchep. We then shared the Big Colombo and it was good (for an uncooked fish).

5:00 pm. We then rode Lightning to my farm and we went inside the house and watched T.V.. We saw a lot of toy adds and we thought we should ask when he will have toys in stock (for our future son and daughter).

"I love you" I said to Nami.

"I love you too" She said.

We then went to bed and dreamed happy dreams.


	17. 

Summer, Day 10

It was the big day. Nami was having her baby. I was waiting in the lobby of the mineral town hospital. I was soon going to see my first child. I just wondered if this could be a good thing. With Nightmare still probably trying to kill me I don't know if I should start a family. I decided to forget about as a nurse came up to me.

"Are you ready to see your baby" a girl said.

"Yes I do" I said.

I walked into the room and I saw them. I saw Nami holding a beautiful baby boy. She looked so happy to have him in her life. I was happy too. I now have a child. The doctor said that Nami can go home now so me, Nami and our child got on my horse and rode of to Forget-me-not-valley.

When we got there everyone saw us and started cheering. We then just smiled and blushed. On our way I saw Nami beside inn. She looked sad and I think looked like she was going to cry. I knew why this was. We were supposed to be together. I despised Nightmare so much. He ruined Celia's life. Now I'm married to Nami and I now have a child to look after. When we got to the farm I went to Takakura. I asked him if he had anything for my baby (clothes, a bed, toys etc.).

"Why yes I do" he said.

He went to his closet and pulled out a Baby Bed, Blue clothing with ducks on it, a baby carriage, a bottle and a Drawing Book.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" Takakura said. "I hope you and Nami have a wonderful life (now where have I heard that before)".

I then put the things in the right spots. Nami then put our child into the Baby bed. I also put the baby carriage, bottle and drawing book into a corner. I then put the blue clothing on the side of the baby bed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Gee I wonder who that is" I said.

I answered the door and I saw Van.

"I'm here for the debt" he said.

"Ok" I said. "How much do I owe you".

He looked inside to see Nami and our child.

"Well now that I know you have a family I put more on so you owe the farm land institute 1830 gold" he said.

"What" me and Nami said.

"You heard me" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I paid him the 1830 gold and then he left. I then had 1630 gold left.

It was getting dark so me and Nami and our child went to sleep.

Flash Back

"_Hi Dad" said a teenage Jack._

"_Hi son. How was school" said a father._

"_Great" said a teenage Jack._

"_Listen Jack" said a father. "One day you will meet that special someone. Sometimes things might go wrong but everything has a way of working out"._

"_Ok Dad" said a teenage Jack sarcastically._

End Flash Back

I awoke saying to myself. "Dad you were right again, as usual" I said.


	18. 

Fall, Day 1

I awoke from a deep sleep. I did not feel ok. I will tell you what happened.

Flash Back

"_JACK" Nami yelled._

"_What" I said._

"_You are not supposed to be watching anime with the baby right there" she yelled._

"_Why not" I argued._

"_It has violence. He is not supposed to be watching anything with violence" she yelled._

_We then argued non stop until the baby woke up._

"_NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" she yelled._

"_You're the only one yelling" I argued._

"_Now you are blaming it on me. I thought you were different from all the other men" she said._

"_WHAT" I said._

_Then the baby cried._

"_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR NOW" she yelled. She then picked up the baby and tried shushing him. Jack knew better then to yell so he left to fish. He then caught a hutchep._

_I then returned and I saw Nami holding the baby in her arms. She was soothing it with a lullaby. She then looked at me and frowned then she put the baby in his bed. She then went to bed. I did not want to sleep with her right now so I slept on the floor._

End Flash Back

I remembered it so well. I then thought that maybe Nami was not the one for me. Then I shook that out of my head. She saved my life and I loved her but then again I also loved Muffy and look how that turned out.

I then milked my cow and planted and watered my 20 sweet potatoes and 10 carrots. I decided to keep the milk so that my son would have some thing to eat. I checked my shipping bin and it had 920 gold so I took it and then I had 2550 gold. I then went fishing and then I got 3 big Colombo's and 5 hutchep's.

"Nami would like this" I said.

I then went home and walked in side. There I saw Nami and our son watching Rugrats. I kissed Nami and then hugged and kissed my son. I then cooked 1 hutchep and 1 Big Colombo and me and nami ate the big Colombo and our son ate the hutchep. I also gave Nami one of the milks and she took and poured it into the bottle. She then gave it to our son and he drank it.

"I guess that is enough food for him a day" Nami said.

"Yah" I said.

We then took our son to the beach. Our son loved playing in the sand. While he was playing in the sand, me and Nami was watching and holding each others hands. Then Nami and me shared a kiss and a hug.

After that Nami, me and our son went to the spring and we let our son play with the sprites. They chased each other and played hide and seek (as long as me and Nami was watching our son which for some reason they always found our son).

Then all 3 of us went home and we watched Rugrats.

7:00 pm

It was late so we went to bed. I still felt like something was missing. I decided to go to bed.


	19. 

Fall, Day 2

I woke up. I remembered the argument Nami and me shared the night before. We were fighting and I guess I woke up our son. I did not know if Nami and me were going to be together forever. Things were getting tense and I did not know what would happen.

I then milked my cow and then I got 4 rank S milks so I checked the catalog and it said I get 150 gold from each one so I would get 300 gold from each milking. I then watered my crops and then I went to my house.

"Jack" Nami said when I walked into the house.

"Yah what" I said.

"You should save the milk we get. I just know that your cow will stop giving milk soon. It is a mother thing" she said.

"Alright" I said. "I will just get the rank S milk from the dairy shipping and".

"Did you say S rank" she asked.

"Yah why" I said.

"S rank is really filling. Our son can drink one every 2 days" she said. "I read it in a farming book".

"Oh ok" I said.

I then took the milk from the dairy shipping and gave Nami the rank S milk. I then cooked a Big Colombo which me and Nami ate and our son drank the milk. Nami then said that she was taking our son to the inn for a visit. I said ok and I then walked to the spring. When I was walking to the spring I noticed a letter. I picked it up and it said.

_Dear Jack_

_I have knew info. Nightmare will be going to the beach today. He will be looking for something. He will be looking in the boat. Go to the boat and look for a letter. It will be a note from Nightmare to himself (diary page). Read it and find out who he is. Remember do not be seen._

_From- Big S_

I then destroyed the letter and ran to the barn. I got Lightning and then rode to the beach and looked in the boat. I found the letter. It said.

_Dear Journal_

_Everything is going according to plan. Me and Celia are going to be married soon and that Jack guy will never have a wonderful life (where have I heard that before). He will also be hurt badly from my sickle. I am going to have the best life and he will have the worst life. I'll talk later._

_Wrote by- Marlin._

Then it hit me.

"Of course" I said. "Marlin was the only one who has a sickle besides me, Vesta and Celia".

I then saw Marlin coming so I quickly got on my horse and rode off to the farm. I then found a letter fall from a tree I grab it and it said.

_Dear Jack_

_You did it. Now I need you to give me that letter so I can hand it in to the authorities. I will be at the sprite tree._

_From- Big S_

I quickly went to the sprite tree and I saw flak. I got off my horse and asked Flak.

"YOUR BIG S" I yelled.

"Yep" said Flak. "I got the name from being me. The Big is I'm "The Big" and the S is "Sprite" so in translation I'm the big sprite".

I looked at him in pity. I think he could have picked a better name.

"So you will show this to the authorities" I asked.

"Yep" said Flak.

Flak then singed a melody and then a bird came and he jumped on. I gave him the letter and then he rode the bird to the mountains.

5:00 pm

I then rode my horse to the farm and I put it in the barn. I then walked in to my house and I saw our son drawing on his scratch pad.

"Jack" said Nami. "We need to talk".

"Yes what" I said.

"I want to name our son Jeff" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Jack. I also have something to admit. Remember when I said I was going to the inn" she said.

"Yah" I said.

"Well I didn't. I went to the farm in Mineral Village." she said. Then she got tears in her eyes.

"Jack. Your not Jeff's real father." she said crying.

"What" I said.

"When I was 20. I went to a friends house. We spent the night and I got pregnant. I felt horrible when I was told by the doctor. I then left him and came here" she said in tears.

"So, Jeff is not my real son" I said.

"I'm sorry" she said. "Also when I went to Mineral Village. He asked me to marry him. Jack what I am saying is that. I want a divorce" she finished saying in tears.

I was just shocked. I had finally found out who my enemy is and I'm told this.

"Jack. He is moving into the farm near the science lab (I always wondered why there was construction there). I am moving in with him. Once again. I'm sorry" she finished saying hugging me and sobbing.

We then slept together for the last time.


	20. 

Fall, Day 3

I awoke with a bed dream. I was dreaming that Nami broke up with me. I turned in my bed and Nami was not there beside me. I looked around my house and Jeff (our son) was gone too. I realized that it was not a dream. It really happened.

I watered my crops and milked my cow. I knew that I would need this milk later so I saved it. I then went into my tool shed and I saw 8 tomato seeds and 8 watermelon seeds on the floor. I then remembered that I put crops into the seed maker so I then put all of my tomatoe and watermelon seeds into the seed maker and I then went to my house.

I turned on the T.V. and a news bulletin came on.

_T.V._

_Later last night a man named Marlin was fined 100,000 gold for attempted murder of Jack. His sister Vesta paid for it but Marlin has to work for Vesta for 2000 days of service to her crop farm._

"Oh yah. Flak turned in Marlin and I think Marlin will stop trying to kill me now. Wait a minute if it was on the news then Celia must know about which means… I still have a chance with Celia. Wait I don't have a blue feather" I said.

Then I saw the blue feather on the floor. Nami must have given it back.

I then ran to Vesta's farm and I saw Celia beside the hill.

"CELIA" I yelled so she could hear me.

"Jack" she said.

"Celia. You know what happened to Marlin right" I said to her.

"Yes" she said.

"And you know that he was Nightmare right" I said.

"Yes" she said.

Then she realized what I meant. She smiled and hugged me. Then we shared a kiss. Then I got on one knee and pulled out the blue feather.

"Celia" I said. "Will you marry me".

She then smiled, blushed and cried in joy at the same time and said. "Yes Jack. I would love to marry you".

I gave her the blue feather and she put it in her pocket. Then we went to Vesta's to tell them the news.

"REALLY. YOU MEAN IT" Vesta cried out.

"Yep" said Celia. "We are getting married tomorrow".

"WHAT" yelled Marlin.

"Marlin we all know what you tried to do to me. Don't even try to do it again" I said.

He grumbled and walked away.

"MARLIN" yelled Vesta. "You still have to plant 100 sweet potatoes and carrots. GET TO IT".

Marlin then got scared and went out in a hurry.

Celia and me then told everyone in the village that we were getting married. Then I saw a farm near the lab. I walked up to it and I saw Nami, Jeff and someone who looked just like me.

"Hey" said the guy who looked like me.

"Yah" I said.

"What's your Name" he said.

"My Name is Jack" I said.

"No way. That is my name too" he said.

"Cool" I said. "I guess you are marring Nami".

"Yep" said Jack. "We are tomorrow".

"Me too. Except I'm marring Celia" I said looking at Celia who was blushing just like me.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Jack.

"Ok" I said.

I then took Celia to my farm. We watched a nature show and we both watered my crops and milked my cow.

6:00 pm

It was getting late so we went to my house. I slept on the floor because we were not married yet. I still saw all of the baby stuff in the corner of the room. I remembered all of the things me and Nami did. Now me and Celia was going to be married. We both had wonderful dreams.


	21. 

Fall, Day 4

I awoke with a stiff neck. I was sleeping on the floor all night. Then I remembered that Celia had slept in my bed because we were getting married today. I was so excited. I watered my crops and realized that my sweet potatoes were almost done. I then milked my cow and saved the 4 S rank milks. I then went inside my house to see Celia watching the cooking channel.

"Good morning sweet heart" said Celia to me.

"Good morning my love" I said.

We both hugged and kissed each other. Then she told me that I could make one Yam Soup with one sweet potato. I thought for a moment then asked her if she liked Yam Soup.

"A little" she said. "I would not like to have it a lot but I do have it sometimes".

"And how much does Yam soup sell for" I asked.

"50 more gold then what sweet potatoes sell for" she said.

"Cool" I said.

We then watched a show about planting.

Nami already asked Galen to be the person who makes the wedding official at both weddings.

Then Celia pulled a dress from her suitcase and I was surprised. It was the same blue dress with flowers and hearts on the shoulders that Celia wore on our date. I decided to use the tuxedo I wore at Nami's and my wedding.

We went to the mansion and we saw the entire village their. We even saw Muffy and Marlin their. They both surprisingly said hello in a kind way. I guess they got over the fact that me and Celia were lovers.

"Yoh Jack" said Marlin and Muffy.

"Yes" I said coldly remembering what they did to me and Celia.

"Muffy and me want to say… We are sorry" said Marlin.

I was shocked to hear this. I thought they were still angry that they did not get to marry the one they wanted to.

The wedding then took place. I will just skip to the main part.

"Nami and Jack do you take each other to be with each other for ever" asked Galen.

"I do" they both said.

"Celia and Jack" do you take each other to be with each other for ever" asked Galen.

"I do" Celia and me both said.

"Then I pronounce all of you married couples" said Galen. "You may now kiss your sweet heart".

Then me and Celia shared a kiss and Nami and Jack shared a kiss. Then me and Celia rode to my farm on Lightning and Nami and Jack rode on their horse back to their farm.

Me and Celia then put all the animals in the barn and watered the crops. After that we went inside and watched a sope. When the sope got to the point were the couple kissed Celia turned off the T.V. and kissed me. We shared that kiss for a long time until it was time for bed. We then got in bed and held each other in our arms.

Flash Back

"_Son" said a father._

"_Yes Daddy" said a young boy._

"_Lets go to the farm again" said a father._

"_Ok daddy" said a young boy._

Later in Flash Back

"_Hey there" said a young girl._

"_Huh. Hey your that girl that brought me back to my daddy when I was lost in the woods" said a young boy._

"_Yes I am. Want to go play" said a young girl._

"_Ok" said a young boy._

"_So what is your name. I am very forgetful" said a young boy._

"_Oh my name is Celia" said a young Celia._

"_Oh and my name is Jack" said a young Jack._

Later in Flash Back

"_I'm back daddy" said a young Jack._

"_Ok son. Lets go back home" said a father._

"_Ok" said a young Jack._

"_When will I see you again" said a young Jack to a young Celia._

"_I hope someday" said a young Celia._

End Flash Back.

"So Celia is the one who helped me along time ago" I said. "No wonder I love her so much. She is the kindest person I've ever met. I will love her for ever".


	22. 

**_Author Note:_** Ok this is to my reviewers. In the Harvest Moon awl game, I think to get the seed maker from your son when you marry Celia, I think your son needs to be a teenager or an adult. Also I only think this. I was told this by a guy at the school I attend. Also if you get it from Daryl then that's good. I just need to befriend Daryl J. Also if you befriend Ruby you get Ruby's Spice. Sorry I just had to say that. Also, the reason Jack does not buy the Good Fodder is because he does not know about it and he also does not have enough for a good supply of it. Also thanks for reading my fan fiction. Also sorry if I'm a bit rude saying this. I tend to exaggerate. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction.

Fall, Day 5

I awoke from my dream. I looked beside me to see Celia. She was sound asleep, curled up in a ball. She looked peaceful but her hair was a mess but that didn't matter. She was still the most kind and loving person I had ever met.

I went to my crops and I saw that the sweet potatoes were done so I picked them and watered my carrots. I then milked my cow and got 4 rank S milks. I then cooked my 20 sweet potatoes into 20 yam soups. It was then 12:00 pm and Celia was awake watching the farming channel.

"Hello sweet heart" Celia said to me sweetly.

"Hello my love" I said with a sweet smile.

We then shared a kiss and a hug. Then I took her to the beach while riding Lightning. We watched the sun until it was shining in our eyes. Then we rode to Nami and Jacks farm.

"Hey Jack and Celia" said Jack and Nami.

"Hey Jack and Nami" Celia and me said.

Then Jeff came out of the house with his new teddy that Jack probably had when he was a kid.

"Hello Jeff" said Celia sweetly.

"Hi" said Jeff with a small innocent voice.

"Aw, he is so cute" said Celia.

"Yep" said Jack. "He is Nami's and my pride and joy".

We stayed at Nami and Jack's farm until 3:00 pm. Then we went to Van the Merchant's Store.

"What would you like" Van asked.

"Yes I would like to sell 16 yam soups" I said.

"Ok that is 3700 gold for you" said Van.

"Cool and I would like to buy some toys for Celia's and my future son" I said.

"Ok I will sell you a ball, brick set and a toy car for 350 gold" Van said.

"Ok" I said.

"Also you get a free toy box when you buy the set" Van said.

"Ok cool" I said.

I then bought the toys and got the toy box and then I got in total 3350 gold so I then had 5900 gold. Celia, Lightning and I went to my house and put the toys in the toy box and put the toy box on the ground.

"Jack. We need to get a new bed for us to sleep in. Our future son can have your bed" Celia said.

"Ok Celia. I will order a new bed from Van" I said.

We then watched T.V. until it was getting late.

"Jack lets go to the Harvest Festival" Celia said.

"Ok" I said.

We then went to the bar where the festival was being held.

"Hey Jack" said Jack.

"Hey Jack" I said.

Everyone from the village was their. Including Marlin and Muffy. Everyone had a wonderful time and everyone ate the food that Vesta and Ruby made. We had Tomamelo salad, tomacarro salad and yam soup (not mine. We ate Vesta and Rubies Yam Soup). Soon it was getting dark and everyone went home. Me and Celia then went home and put all the animals in the barn and then we went to bed. We dreamt wonderful dreams like what child we will have and how his and our life will turn out.


	23. 

Fall, Day 6

I awoke to see my wonderful wife Celia by my side, sleeping peacefully. The shadows inside the house were, for some reason, lighter then usual. I walked outside and saw a strange sight. Beyond the mountains, there was lights everywhere. The lights were shining reddish violet and darkish blue and where coming from the direction of Mineral town. I decided to look on the "Mineral Town Channel". This was the report.

_Today is the second and last day of the harvest festival in Mineral Town. there is tons of residents from all over the country. Forget-me-not-valley and Mineral town residents are here for the celebrations. Tons of food and drinks are for sale and tons of places to sell stuff. You can even buy strange tools and toys. Don't just stand there, come to the ultimate festival in fall._

"Hmm maybe Celia and me can go there. Yah and we can spend the whole day together" I thought.

I then watered my crops and milked my cows and I got 4 rank S milks again so I then had 24 S milks. I also went to the weather channel and it said that it would rain today.

"Hmm so I did not have to water my crops today" I thought.

I decided to not let my cow outside because it would rain and I did not want my cow getting sick.

Celia then woke up in a dazed look and she had hair all over her face. She then combed her hair and put her hair peace in.

"Good morning Jack" said Celia sweetly.

"Good morning Celia" I said. "Would you like to go to the Harvest Festival in Mineral Town" I asked her.

"Hmm… Ok Jack" she said sweetly.

We then got Lightning out of the barn. We then got on him and started off for Mineral town. It was a beautiful time to be outside. The leaves were gently falling to the ground and were almost off the trees. We heard the leaves being trampled on by Lightning. The sun was just poking out of the mountains top and was a gentle reddish orange. We were passing Vesta's farm when we saw them. We saw Jack and Nami kissing madly. Celia and me just stared as we passed. They realized that we were passing and they immediately stopped and just looked at us as we passed.

Celia and me looked at each other and then back to the road. When we got to Mineral Town it was amazing. We saw horse races, harvest sales and other things.

We first went to the Harvest Sale place. I found a merchant who was trying to get food for his travels. I was able to sell 16 Tomatoes and 16 Water Melons for 2030 gold (I had 8 Watermelons and Tomatoes coming from my seed maker anyway).

Then we went to the horse races. A race was about to start. I betted 100 gold on number 5 out of 6 and number 1 won so I lost 100 gold. Once I realized that I lost me and Celia went to the chicken farm.

We saw a girl there with pink hair.

"Hello. Would you like to buy a chicken" she asked.

"Yes please. How much are they" I asked.

"900 gold per chicken" she said.

"Yikes" I thought to myself.

"Um yes I would like to buy a hen" I asked.

"Ok that will be 900 gold please" she asked.

"Ok" I said.

I paid her the 900 gold and then a shipping crate went into a truck and sped off towards Forget-me-not-valley.

When I found out it went to my farm Celia and me went to the beach. We laid on the fall leaves and held each other's hands. We loved being together. Then we shared a kiss. When we stopped kissing, we looked at the sun set. It was beautiful, it was reddish orange with a yellow and purplish violet background, with blue black skies with blue, red and white stars. We laid there for hours. Then we got on Lightning and rode to my farm in Forget-me-not-valley. We then noticed that our new hen was there with 3 bird feeds and there was a note. The note said.

_Dear Chicken Buyer_

_You have just received a new hen and with every purchase you get 3 free chicken feed for each purchase. When you run out you will have to pay 100 gold for each new chicken feed. This new hen will give you eggs and will also give you special eggs when your really nice to them. We hope that you have tons of new eggs and we hope you purchase another chicken soon._

_From- Chicken Farmers in Mineral Town_

"Cool I get free chicken feed for buying a chicken" I said.

Then Celia and me got in bed and slept wonderful dreams together.


	24. 

Fall, Day 7

I awoke to a huge sound. It sounded like a siren. Celia woke up as well. It was 5:00 am when it went off. We went outside and looked at the mountains and saw it. There was vans everywhere and they were coming towards the farm. When they got here people started setting up shops, games and tents.

"HEY what's going on here" I demanded.

"Oh, I will tell you" said Takakura. "Today is the yearly Game Day Festival. I want them to have it here at your farm".

"What. I never agreed to this. I don't want people hanging around my farm for a festival. Me and Celia have lives and we need to take care of the farm" I yelled.

"Did I mention that we get 5000 gold from this event and 250 extra gold for every person who attends. Also we get 1000 gold for every attraction" he said.

"So, my wife, animals and farm come first" I yelled.

"Actually we could use that money" Celia said.

"What, but… I… oh alright, if you say so" I said.

"I'm glad you said that because you would have no say in the matter anyway. Now lets get people invited" he said.

"Ok" I agreed.

We then invited everyone in the village. Everyone who came form the village got tickets and we got 5000 gold just from all the tickets. Then we got paid for Van's Big Merchant Sale, Vesta's Crop Farming Game, A Petting Zoo (not with my animals, just the ones the owners of the event supplied) and Carter's Fossil Finding Game. So we made 4000 gold from that too so in total we made 14000 gold. It was great, we joined in the festival too. Everyone had a good time. I one 5 fossils in Carter's Game. Jeff (Nami's son) played with the animals. Oh and 10 other people came to the town for the festival so we made another 2500 gold so we made 16500 gold. Oh and I also milked my cow and got 4 rank S milks so I then had 29 S Milks. I also fed my hen and then it all ended. The festival ended at 5:00 pm. Everyone left and we got lots of money. Now we could get a bed so I asked Van and he gave us a bed for 5000 gold so we then had 18430 gold. The day was still young and Celia and me went to the beach while riding Lightning. We watched the sun set and shared a kiss. We hugged and sat hand-in-hand. We then went home and put the animals in the barn. We then went to sleep wondering if we did the right thing today.


	25. 

Fall, Day 8

I awoke to a loud mooing sound, so I ran to the barn. When I went inside, I saw the cow was awake so I decided to milk her. When I milked her, no milk came out.

"What the" I asked.

"So you found out" said Takakura who just came out from the shadows. "Cows stop giving milk 40 days after giving birth. I forgot to tell you".

"Well thanks" I said sarcastically. "So how do I get a boy cow".

"Well here is what you do" said Takakura. "First you buy a boy cow for 3000 gold. Then when the boy cow gets here, you get the miracle potion for 2500 gold, so that it can grow up and then the girl cow is pregnant. When it is pregnant you wait till the udder of the girl cow is red. Isolate the cow in a fence when the udder of the cow is red. Then when it gives birth, put the baby in a cow hutch and wait till it grows up. Also when the mother cow gives birth, it will produce mothers milk. It has extra nutrients".

"Ok" I said.

Then I asked Takakura if he could buy me a boy cow which cost me 3000 gold so I then had 15430 gold. Then the day went by normally and then Celia and me went to bed.

Author's Note: Sorry about the short, um I mean very short chapter but I am losing my touch. Maybe someone can give me an idea. Thankyou for reading my fan fiction.


	26. 

Fall, Day 9

"MOOOOooooooooooooo" said something coming from the barn.

"What the" I said.

That sound almost woke up Celia. I went to the barn and saw a new animal. I saw a brand new BOY cow.

"There he is" said a voice from a corner.

It was Takakura.

"You always find a way to scare me and make dramatic entrances, don't you" I said.

"Yes I do" he said.

"So I now have a boy cow so, I want to buy a miracle potion" I said.

"Ok, that will be 2500 gold" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I paid him 2500 gold, then I had 12930 gold left. I then went to my seed machine and I got 16 tomato seeds and 16 watermelon seeds. There was a sign on the floor and it said this.

_Dear Farmer_

_We gave you a defective seed machine. It was only supposed to give you seeds from crops, not seeds. We have fixed it and you can now not be arrested by seed fraud. Thank you for your time._

_From - Seed Makers Unlimited corp._

"Great, now I have to wait and grow these" I said.

I then went to the chicken coop. The seeds were still on the ground, just 2 more days and the seeds are gone but then I saw it. I saw an egg. I grabbed it and put it in the shipping bin. The catalog said that this would get me 40 gold. The catalog also said that I can get bird feed for 150 gold each. I decided to by 10 for 1500 gold and so I now had 11430 gold.

I then went inside my house and saw Celia watching something. When I walked in she quickly turned the channel and turned it again so that I could not use the Recall Channel Button (that changes it to the last channel).

"What was that" I asked.

"Oh, um, nothing" she said sweetly.

"Nothing, is usually something" I said.

"Oh then um, it was just a farming channel" she said with a blush on her face.

"Ok" I said.

We then road Lightning to the beach, then we skipped rocks, played with Lightning and listened to some music, played by Gustafa.

We then road home and I saw Takakura walk into the barn. He must be using the Miracle Potion. I decided not to go in, knowing what was going on.

2 hours later.

Takakura came inside the house which is were me and Celia was. Then he told me to come inside the barn. I walked into the barn and saw Daisy asleep. She was acting strange.

"She is now pregnant" Takakura said.

"Oh so, she is going to have a child" I asked.

"Yes but not for seasons" he said.

"Ok and then she will give birth and I will get milk from her" I asked.

"Only the mothers milk, then she will produce real milk" he said.

"Ok" I said.

"But you have to watch her. When her udder goes red, that means she is going to have a calf. Then you have a isolate her before she gives birth" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I then got my egg money and got 40 gold and so I had 11470 gold.

I then watched T.V. with Celia and then it was getting late.

"Lets go to bed" Celia asked.

"Ok" I said.

We then got in bed and slept.

_Dream _

"_Jack, Watch Out" said a voice. I heard that voice before. It was that Harvest Goddess._

"_Watch out" she said again._

"_Watch out, watch out for what" I asked._

_Then she drifted off into space._

_End Dream_


	27. 

Fall, Day 10

I awoke from my dream. It was strange. It was telling me to watch out but the question was, watch out for what. I decided to ignore it and I got up. Celia was sleeping but not peacefully. She was holding the pillow and was crying. I guess she was having a nightmare. I decided to kiss her and she then became happy. I guess me kissing her made her nightmare go away.

I decided to then get the chickens egg and I deposited it. I started to go fishing and I caught absolutely nothing. So I then let my cow outside and then went to the beach. It was beautiful. There was blue and some red stars. This would be better if Celia was here. I remember when her and me came here on our first date. She was, and still is, beautiful.

I then went to the Sprite's Oak Tree and ate a mushroom. I got teleported into the tree and I saw Nik, Nak and Flak. I went up to Flak and said to him. "Thank you".

"For what" he said.

"For getting me and Celia back together. Without your help, I would never have had been with Celia without you. Again, Thank you" I said.

"You should not just be thanking me, you should thank Mukamuka. He is the protector of Forget-me-not-valley. He is the one who saved you from Marlin when Marlin tried to kill you with a scythe" Flak said.

"Really, when can I say thank you to him" I asked.

"Right now, just use the spring and tell him" He said.

"Ok" I said.

I then climbed out of the oak and walked to the spring water.

"Mukamuka, please here me" I said. "I am grateful for you helping me. Please here me as I say, Thank you" I said into the water.

The spring sparkled a bit and then went back to normal.

I then went back to the farm and saw a seed, I picked it up and it looked like a peach seed.

"Plant this" said a voice in my head.

I did not want to ignore it so I planted and watered it. Then I got my egg money so I then had 11510 gold. I then went inside and climbed into bed because it was very late (Celia was already in bed). I kissed her good night and fell asleep.

_Dream_

"_Jack, I was glad to help" said a very mysterious voice._

"_Ok" I said, already knowing who it was._

_End Dream._


	28. 

Winter, Day 1

"KNOCK KNOCK" is what I awoke to that morning. I opened the door and I saw, you guessed it, Van.

"I'm here for your" is what he was saying before I said.

"My bills, I know" I said.

"Right so you owe us, 1496 gold" he said.

"Could you be any louder, I have a wife sleeping in here you know" I whispered.

"Whatever" he said.

I gave him the money and I then had 10014 gold. I then went to Vesta's Farm and I bought 40 Potatoes because I had a plan with these, I also paid them 1600 gold, so I then had 8414 gold. I then planted the seeds and I then had one peach seed and 40 potatoes seeds planted and growing. I watered my crops and then I checked on my cow, she still had no red udder. I then went to my chicken coop. The bird feed was gone so I gave it some more and I got another egg from it. I then put the egg in the storage bin. I then shared one of my yam soups with Celia. We both did not like it very much so, I decided to sell the rest. Then we went to the beach and watched the sun set. We then came home and crawled into bed.


	29. 

Winter, Day 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" someone screamed.

"I awoke from a nightmare. I forgot what it was but it was scary. The same dream has been happening every time I went to sleep that night. I saw Celia waking up, probably from my screaming. I decided to wait till she awoke.

5 minutes later

"Hi Celia" I said to her.

"Morning Jack" she said rubbing her eyes. "How was your sleep".

"Terrible; but, I'll get over it" I said.

We went outside and we saw snow falling. I watered my potatoes and peach seed and got the egg from my chicken and I put it into the storage bin. I then took Celia to the inn. When we got there, we saw a sign on the door saying "Closed for Celebration, will be open later".

We then tried to go to the bar but it said the same thing.

"Oh yah, that's right, today is the Time of Celebration Festival. It is the day when we celebrate all the wonderful things in our village. There is also activities going on later" she said.

"Lets first go to the spring. We can ask the harvest goddess for help on the farm but, we only get one wish. The best things we can wish for is things that would bring joy to at least one person. So we can wish for 1 thing for the farm or one thing for some one else. Also everyone gets 1 wish so we both get to make a wish to her.

"Ok, lets go" I said.

We went to the spring and we saw a few people at the spring. We saw Carter, Daryl and Marlin.

Carter wished for him to find the ruins of a lost civilization.

Daryl wished for at least one of his experiments to work.

Marlin wished for something but I did not hear him.

It was my turn. I wished for Celia and me to be together for ever.

Then Celia wished for something but I did not hear her.

We then set off towards the inn.

12:00 pm

We got to the inn. When we got there we saw Tim, Ruby and Rock greeting people. When we got there, they invited us in. They seated us and served us one tomamelo salad to share. We both enjoyed it and it was free.

Next we went to the blue bar and Griffon served us free milk shakes when we got to the blue bar.

We then went to the mansion. When we got there, Sebastian greeted us and brought us into the dining room. Then Romana gave us 2000 gold saying that she gives everyone 2000 gold. We then went to Nami's and Jacks house and they gave us 1000 gold but I gave him the 3 yam soups and told him the recipe.

We then went to Gustafa's and he played some songs for us.

We then went to the beach and watched the son set. Once the last rays of sunlight vanished we went back to the farm (my farm). We watered my crops and tree seeds and then we went to bed.

I also had a very weird dream.

_Dream_

"_Jack" said a girl voice._

"_Yah, who is there" I said._

"_Watch for the signs" she said._

"_What signs" I said._

"_Everything will reveal itself in do time" she said._

"_What" I said._

"_Be careful and watch the signs" she said._

"_But wait" I said but it was to late, the person who was making the vioce had left._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for the late chapter. I am losing my touch I guess. Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.


	30. 

Winter, Day 3

Me and Celia woke up to a loud moo sound. Me and Celia went to the barn to check it out. We looked at Daisy to find that right beside her was a little girl cow. I put up the calf hutch outside and put the young calf into the hutch.

"I wonder how Daisy gave birth the calf this fast" I said. "It was supposed to give birth seasons from now".

"Actually Jack" Celia said. "Remember yesterday at the spring".

"Yah" I said.

"Well um, I sort of wished that your cow would give birth and plants would grow faster" she said.

"But I thought that you can only wish for 1 thing" I said.

"Well, wishes that involve having kids gets you another wish" she said.

"Oh, ok" I said. "Lets name the calf Sally".

"Sure, that sounds great" she said.

I then ran to my crop fields and I saw all my 40 potato seeds and my peach tree seed have grown. I then picked my 40 potatoes and watered my tree. I then put 20 potatoes into the seed maker and I kept my 20 other potatoes.

"Thank you sweetie" I said to Celia.

"Your welcome" she said.

(Oh just to tell you, Jack wished for Celia and him to have a wonderful life together forever).

The day went by normally after that. I sold my 20 potatoes to Van (which got me 1200 gold) , Celia and me saw Jack and Nami and Celia, I got an egg from my hen, I got mothers milk from Daisy and I kept it and me and Celia got a Milk shake which cost us 100 gold. After all that we went to bed and slept peacefully.

Accomplishments: Earned 1140 gold.

Put 20 potatoes in seed maker.

Got a girl calf, got Mothers milk.

Now have 12674 gold.


	31. 

Winter, Day 4

1:00 am

I awoke to a piercing scream in my dream. I was scared out of my wits. In my dream it was complete darkness and I could hear a girl screaming but I could not see her. The scream sounded like Celia's scream. I looked at Celia and she was not in bed. I was then scared.

I ran to the barn and Lightning was gone.

"Hey Jack" said a voice.

I jumped to see Takakura standing in a corner.

"DON"T DO THAT" I screamed.

"Anyway" said Takakura. "I saw Celia riding Lightning to Mineral Town.

"Really, do you know why" I said.

"Nope" he said. "But it maybe important so I suggest getting over there"

"K" I said.

I then ran to Mineral town. I looked around and saw Celia getting off of Lightning and walking down the street.

"Celia" I yelled.

Then a whole bunch of people got in the way and I could not see her anymore.

When I got to Lightning why'll fighting through the crowds, I got on Lightning and rode down the street, I then looked down the corner and saw her heading into the clinic.

"Oh no, not again" I said.

I quickly rode to the clinic and I walked in and stood behind the curtain.

"Well Celia, it looks like your" then the doctor looked over in my direction.

I then ran for my life out the door and waited outside for her.

30 minutes later

Celia came out the door in shock and she saw me and went into more shock.

"Hey Celia" I said. "What's going on" (even though I new the answer).

"Um Jack… umm… I'm… Pregnant" she said finally.

"Oh…um, uh" I just staggered.

"Lets go home ok" she said sweetly.

"Ok" I said.

We then jumped on Lightning and rode to my farm and then I did all my Farm chores.

"Umm Celia" I said.

"Yes Jack" she said.

"Remember when we went to the spring" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"Umm… I wished for us to have a wonderful life together forever" I said.

"Oh Jack" she said hugging me.

We then kissed for a while and then we went to bed.

Accomplishments:

Money earned: 40

Items earned: Mothers Milk

Special Events: Celia is pregnant.


	32. 

Winter, Day 5

I awoke to a chicken cooing.

"Well, time to water my tree" I thought to my self.

When I got there, I saw that my tree was already watered.

"Oh, I guess that when a tree is grown up it does not need watering anymore" I said.

I then milked Daisy and got the mothers milk.

I then went inside the house and I saw Celia awake on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Celia" I said.

"Huh, oh, hi Jack" she said sweetly.

"Want to go to the Vesta to get seeds" I said.

"Oh, um, sure" she said.

We then got on Lightning and rode to Vesta's Farm. When we got there we went to Vesta.

"Hello Jack and Celia" she said. "Can I interest you with some tomato seeds".

"Actually yes Vesta, can I buy 40 tomato seeds" I asked.

"As long as you have 1600 gold" she said.

"That sounds fair to me" I said handing her the money. She then gave me the bag of seeds.

"Thank you" me and Celia said.

"Your welcome" said Vesta.

"MARLIN, QUIT GOOFING OFF AND GET TO WORK" she yelled at Marlin who was playing a GBA (Game Boy Advance).

He then hurried to water all the crops.

Me and Celia then left and went to the beach (riding Lightning of coarse).

When we got there we watched the sun set.

Celia and me then shared a kiss and a hug.

We then rode Lightning to the farm and put him in the barn. Then I got the egg from my chicken and then Celia and me watched TV. We watched a ad for fertilizer (good thing bugs don't come near my crops) and then it was 10:00 pm.

"Time for bed Celia" I said.

"Yah, I'm tired yawn, lets go to bed".

We then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Accomplishments:

Money earned: -1560

Items Earned: Mothers Milk, 40 tomatoes

Special Events: None


	33. 

Winter, Day 7

My chicken chirped and I awoke from a pleasant sleep. Celia was sleeping peacefully. I decided not to wake her.

I got my "egg" from my chicken, "mothers milk" from Daisy and I finally got my "potato seeds" so I then had 40 potato seeds. I also put more bird feed in for the chickens.

"Maybe I should buy more hens. I could get more eggs from the Hens" I thought to my self.

"Alright, I will get 3 more hens" I said out loud.

I got Lightning from my barn and road off to mineral town. On my way there I saw tons of other people riding off towards Mineral Village.

"I better hurry" I said.

3 hours later

I arrived at Mineral Town. There was a lot of people there as usual. I quickly went to the chicken place and I saw the girl with pink hair.

"Hello, can I buy 3 Hens" I asked.

"Oh, sure, that will be 2700 gold" she said.

"Ok" I said as I passed her the money.

I then went to the horse races and for some reason I entered Lightning in the race. He was number 3 of 3. If he won, I would get 3000 gold if I won.

5 hours later.

Lightning came in 2nd and I won 1500 gold as a second place prize.

I then rode Lightning to Forget-me-not-Valley and I put Lightning in the barn.

I then saw Celia walking past the peach tree.

"Hey Celia" I said.

"Oh, hi Jack" she said sweetly.

"Um, want to go for a walk" I said.

"Ok" she said.

We then walked to the spring. We looked at the beautiful scenery, until we saw the Sprite Tree. We walked to the giant oak tree and sat behind it.

"Jack, do you remember what happened here" she said.

"Yah I do" I said. "We shared our first kiss".

"Yep we did" she said.

Then she embraced me and we shared a kiss.

After that we walked to the spring and we sat in front of it. I then got up and said.

"Mukumuku" I said. "Thank you, thank you for helping me make a family farm and having met Celia. I do not know what I would have done if I never married her".

"Mukumuku" Celia said. "Thank you for bringing Jack and me together. I do not want to spend my life with any one else then Jack".

"_Your Welcome" _said a faint but hearable voice.

We then walked to the farm and we saw a truck that was dropping off 3 hens and 9 bird feeds. We then thanked them and we went into the barn to watch TV. We watched a farming quiz channel and we had a game of it. Celia and me were tied up because she knew everything about seeds but I knew everything about animals.

After all this, it was bed time and we hopped into bed. We held each others hands and went to sleep.

Accomplishments:

Money Earned: -160

Items Earned: Mothers Milk, 9 Bird Feed

Animals Earned: 3 Hens

Special Event: Remembrance


	34. 

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Thank you for reviewing my fan fiction. I would just like to clear something up. People have been saying that I have made a typo with the Jack thing. I would just like to say that there is 2 Jacks in the fan fiction. If anyone would like to tell me how to make it easier to tell who is who, just review me and tell me. Thank you for your time. Sorry if I was a bit rude. Now here is the Fan Fiction chapter.

Winter, Day 8

KNOCK KNOCK

I awoke to a knocking on my door. I went to the door and opened the door. Immediately I was knocked down on the floor by a fury fist and dragged somewhere.

3 hours later

I awoke inside a cave. Inside was a small door leading upward. I could not go through because it was way to small. I then started down the cave.

I came to a small door with a mushroom beside it. I ate the mushroom and was teleported into a room with a large round table. Then everything went dark and I could only see 3 small figures and a big creature like thing.

Then the lights went on and I saw that they were Nik, Nak, Flak and Mukumuku.

"Where am I" I said.

"You are in our meeting room Jack" said Nik.

"We must do a meeting" said Nak.

"To protect you" said Flak.

"Protect me, from who" I asked.

"We don't know" said Nak.

"We think it is Marlin" said Nik.

"But we could be wrong" said Flak. "That is why we need your help".

"Wait, why would Marlin try to kill me" I asked. "He is helping Vesta with the crops".

"Well we can't take chances" said Nik.

"If we don't do something, you will be in trouble" said Nak.

"That is why we need you to find clues to his activities and give us the info." said Flak. "Oh and don't worry about your farming chores. We will take care of it".

"Ok" I said. "So what do I do first".

"For now, nothing. We will call you when we need you to help. Go back to your farm and do your usual tasks. Oh and don't tell anyone about this. Not even Celia" said Mukumuku in my head.

"What, why not Celia" I said.

"We can't take chances" said Flak. "Now go" he said.

"Ok" I said as I ate another mushroom and was teleported back to the outside of the oak.

5 hours later

"What is going on" I thought to my self. "I thought this whole killing thing was over. Well time to do my chores".

I then milked my cow, sold my 3 eggs and went fishing, I caught 5 Colombo's.

I then saw Celia and we went to bed.

Accomplishments:

Money earned: 120 gold (now have 10114 gold)

Items Earned: Mothers Milk

Special Event: Meeting of the Heroes.

Special Event coming up: Get ready, for the first saga of the Fan Fiction is almost over. But it is not over there, get ready for the 2nd Saga of the Fan Fiction will be here soon. New characters and new changes will be upon us. Prepare yourselves because it is almost here.


	35. 

Winter, Day 9

I awoke from my nightmare. I remembered that my father died. Then I remembered that today was the anniversary that he died. I felt sick and terrible. My only father dead.

I got up from my bed in the darkened shadowy room. I washed my face and headed out to the barn.

Outside it was pitch black, clouds covered the moon and no show of light anywhere.

I walked to the barn and looked inside. I turned on the light and I saw my 4 animals, Sally, Daisy, Ben and Lightning. I milked daisy when she gave me a normal rank B milk.

"Looks like she is giving normal milk again" I said. The white cow with black spots just smiled and mooed.

I brushed all my animals and went outside. I cut some grass in the dark of night. It was hard to see, I even cut my arm with the sickle. After all that the sun was rising and the moon was setting.

I went to the beach after failing to catch any fish. I looked at the still water at the beach. It was calm and clean, some rotting fish and fish guts where laying on the beach. They were most likely created from the fish getting battered against the rocks.

I went to the swamp and said hello to the turtle that lived there. It just looked at me and went to sleep.

I then walked threw the darkness and looked at the sky. It was so cloudy that you could not see the stars.

I noticed that the snow was melting because spring was coming. I was going to miss stomping threw the snow, making crunching noises.

I then went home and saw someone going into the barn. I ran into the barn and I saw Celia petting the animals.

"How are you today everyone" she said.

"Hello Celia" I said to her.

She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Jack" she said.

We then walked out of the barn and walked threw the pitch black darkness and went to the waterfall. It was always wonderful to come here because of the roaring waterfall noises and the fish in the river falling from the waterfall.

"Is something wrong Jack" Celia said in a worried tone.

"What makes you say that" I said.

"Well for starters, you have a tear running down your face" she said.

She was right, I rubbed it off and looked at her

"Celia, one year ago on this day, my father died" I said.

She gasped looking worried at my.

"That is why I am even here, if he never died I would have never gotten this farm" I said.

She then held my hand and looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok" she said looking worried.

"Yah, I'll be ok" I said.

"Ok" she said. "Let's go to the inn".

"Ok" I said.

We then walked threw the little light being shown. We walked threw the little snow to the inn.

We got there with a little more light being shown form the sun. We entered the inn and sat down at the couch. Tim and Ruby entered form their room and Rock came downstairs.

"Hello" every one said at the same time.

"How are you" everyone said at the same time again.

"I'm doing fine" everyone said at the same time for the last time.

We then started talking about stuff like the New Years Festival coming up and how business was doing.

5 hours later

We exited the inn and walked threw the after noon light. We walked to Nami's and the other Jacs farm. When we got there we where amazed.

There was cows everywhere and tons of ready for harvesting potatoes and carrots.

"Hello Jack and Celia" Jac and Nami said.

"hello Jac and Nami" me and Celia said.

We talked for a couple of hours until night time rolled around. We then said bye to Jac and Nami and to Jeff when he came into the room. We then walked home and Milked the cows and got the chicken eggs and put them into the shipping bin. We then said goodnight and crawled into bed.

Accomplishments:

Money Earned: 270 gold.

Special Event: Fathers Death Anniversary

Author's Notes:

Hello readers. I would just like to say a couple of things.

1). I have changed the second Jack's name to Jac to stop any confusion.

2). Season two will be here soon of my fan fiction.

3). At the start of Season two there will be some changes. One being that it is 5 years after Season 1 and Gallen's wife is dead and new people will move into the village.

Sorry for the late chapters, I also have made it so people can make a better picture of what is happening.

Well, I can't wait to make the next chapter, cya.


	36. 

Winter, Day 10

I awoke from a wonderful dream. I dreamt that Celia and me had a beautiful baby boy. He was helping me pick carrots, potatoes and turnips. He was trying really hard to help on the farm. He was so cute.

I then noticed that Celia was not in her side of the bed. I then remembered that today was the day I first came to the town, the day I first saw Celia. I remember how beautiful she was and still is. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I got up and washed my face. I then got my hen's eggs and my cow milk.

I then went to the spring, I had a feeling that Celia would be there. Sure enough she was their, sitting beside the oak tree, she had fallen asleep. I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Celia" I whispered.

"Hmm" she moan.

She then woke up and looked at me. She smiled and embraced me falling asleep in my arms. We embraced for about 30 minutes. Then she woke up and kissed me, after that we sat beside the oak watching the stars. In the after noon, we walked to the waterfall and sat watching the fish.

"Celia" I said.

"Yes Jack" she said.

"Do you remember what today is" I asked.

"No, what" she asked.

"Today is the 1 year anniversary of when we first saw each other" I said.

"Oh yah that's right" she said.

Then we looked into each others eyes and embraced and this was no ordinary embrace, we embraced for an entire hour. Then we kissed and walked to the inn. On the way, we saw Vesta yelling at Marlin and Nami and Jac were playing with Jeff.

When we got to the inn we talked to Tim and Ruby and discussed the town and such.

7:00 pm

When we got to our farm we milked the cow and put the eggs and milk in the shipping bin. Then we went to bed in the darkness of our safe home.

Accomplishments:

Money Earned: 270

Special Event: Anniversary of Loved ones

Author's Notes: Well this is the last Chapter of the season of the fan fiction but there is another one coming.

Here is the changes.

5 years have passed.

Nina has died and Hardy has moved into Gallen's house.

Gallen has moved into a new house right in front of Nina's Grave.

Celia has had her child and he is about 2-4 years old.

Grant, his wife Samantha and their daughter Kate is moving in to the town.

Yes Nami and Jac's Kid is 5.

The next chapter is coming so get ready.


	37. Season 2 start up

SEASON 2

5 years have passed and new changes have risen. Nick (Celia and Jack's son) is now 3 years old, the sad day that Nina has died has passed. New villagers have moved into the village and Jack has gotten expansions on his house. The new season is here and it is now.

Spring, Day 1

6:00 am

My life is good. I have a beautiful wife, an almost successful farm and a handsome son named Nick. I have made my father, Takakura, my son, Celia, me and everyone else in the village proud.

Nina's death was overwhelming to everyone. She was so kind and she dies like that. It makes everyone sad. But things are not all bad. Grant, his wife Samantha and their daughter Kate have moved in and Hardy is in the village too. Mukumuku is moving around the spring more often, like there is no threat or something.

My son is wearing green clothes, has brown hair and looks a lot like Celia.

After thinking of all this in my head it took a complete hour to snap back to reality. Nick was watching Rugrats on the television and Celia was cooking breakfast. To bad I have to miss breakfast because I need to work on the farm. I need to save up to make my farm the best farm in the village. Jac is becoming more advanced then mine, he has a milking room and is trying to get a food processing room, he also has a seed maker. I also heard a new farmer was moving into the village. There was construction right near Vesta's farm.

I then milked Daisy and got the eggs from my hens. I then planted and watered my 56 Tomato seeds. I then sold my 33 S Milks and 5 Mothers Milk which made me 5325 gold.

It was 5:00 pm when I finished. When I went home I saw Van, no doubt that it was about my rent.

"Oh Van" I said.

"Hello Jack, you know about the rent, it is do today" he said.

"Yep how much do I owe you" I asked

"You owe us 1770 gold" he said.

OK I said handing him the money.

"Well cya" he said as he ran off going 100 feet an hour.

"Nice guy, but he could exercise more" I said as I turned to the house.

It has been so long since I started my farming career. Meeting the girl I loved, getting married, that episode with Marlin and Muffy, and getting married to Celia and finally having a child.

It was getting late and I wanted to say good night to my most favorite people in the world.

When I walked in, my son hugged me and I picked him up. I hugged him and Celia came in smiling.

"So Nick, you like it when daddy holds you" she said to Nick.

"I wike daddy" he said.

"Well it is time for bed" Celia said.

"Awe mommy" he said as I put him in his new bed.

"Wood night mommy and daddy" he said as he drifted off into sleep land.

9:45 pm

"Jack" Celia said.

"Yes" I said.

"How much do you think this village will change in the future" she asked.

"Well Celia, I think it will change a bit but I know it will always be a safe place to be" I said.

"I'm glad" she said. "I don't want the same thing that happened with Marlin to happen again".

"Don't worry" I said. "He is still doing work with Vesta, there is no way he could have enough time to get back at me"

"I know" she said. "It's just, I have dreams, dreams that scare me".

"I do to but, we should just be prepared for it and we can beat any challenge that comes at us" I said.

She smiled and embraced me.

"I am glad I married you" she said.

"I am glad that I married you too" I said embracing her too.

We then went to bed and slept heavenly.

Accomplishments:

Money Earned: 5595 Gold

Special Event: Chapter 2 Start up.

Author's Notes:

There, season 2 has started. New characters should appear soon. I hope you like it. I am sort of running out of material so I might not make the best chapters. Anyway, I hope you like my chapters and I will make more, again sorry if chapters don't appear soon, I will try to make the best of my ability.


	38. 38

Spring, Day 2

I awoke to a sudden knocking at my door in the dead of night. I walked to my door and opened it and then I saw a strange figure. It was when the moons light gazed on the figure that I saw that it was Grant.

"Hello Jack" he said. "I was on my way to work when I was thinking something".

"Well what were you thinking" I asked.

"Well, I have an old alarm clock that I no longer need; so, I was wondering if you wanted it" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

9:00 am

"Well, it is installed, now just set the time to whatever you want" he said.

"Ok" I said. "Thanks".

"No problem" he said.

Then he raced out of the house running to the mountains (he is part of a huge company after all).

Celia then woke up.

"Morning Jack" she said.

"Morning Celia" I said.

She then got up and hugged me. I held her for 5 minutes when Nick said.

"I want wug".

Knowing what he said I picked him up and gave a big hug.

I played throw the ball with Nick and then he went out. I followed him and saw him trying to ride the dog.

"No, spike is not something to ride on Nick" I said.

"Ok daddy" he said as he walked into the house.

Suddenly I saw a little girl walking up to me, no doubt about it, it was Kate.

"Hey Jack" she said. "Where is Nick".

"Oh Nick, he went inside" I said.

"Oh, ok" she said disappointed (I can't imagine why).

I then milked daisy and I was over joyed because she gave me two milks instead of one. I then got the eggs from the hens and watered my crops. When I was watering my crops, I noticed the my peach tree had flowers on it, it must be going to give fruit soon.

I then went to Vesta's Farm to get some seeds. I asked Marlin if I could buy some Peach Seeds, he said sure if I had 1120 gold. I paid him 4480 for 4 Peach seeds.

I ran home and planted the peach seeds. I then watered them.

It was getting late so I went to bed.

Accomplishments:

Gold earned: 360

Event: Alarm Set and Match


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Notes: Ok, I am going to add some stuff to the fan fiction. This way it is made a rated teen fan fic.

Spring, Day 3

I awoke from my wonderful dream. I got up from my bed and washed my face. I then realized that my hand hurt and it was full of blood.

"Oh no" I said.

I ran out of the house and went to Hardy's house. I knocked on the door loudly and waited in the middle of the morning. No response.

I knocked again louder. No response.

I then kicked the door and he opened.

"What the H do you think your doing Jack" he yelled. "It is the middle of the nigh…" is all he could say before I fell to the ground.

Some time later.

I woke up from my nightmare. Then I realized it was real and I saw my arm having a small cast on it. There was blood all over the floor and there was blood getting put into my arm. I then fainted.

Some more time later.

I awoke from my second nightmare but I realized that both of them was real. My arm still had the cast on it. I looked to my side and I saw Celia and Nick watching. Nick must have cried so much till he fell asleep because there was red all over his face (the kind of blush you get from crying a lot).

Celia was also crying but she looked happy when she saw me. I got up and walked over to Hardy.

"Thanks for saving my life" I said.

"No problem" he said. "I'm not even angry that you woke me up at 1:00 am.

"Oh, sorry about that" I said.

"No problem, sorry about swearing at you" he said.

"Hey, it happens" I said. "So how mush do I owe you" I said.

"100 gold" he said.

"Sounds fair" I said handing him the gold.

"Oh Jack" he said.

"Yes" I said.

"You can not take off that cast until tonight" he said. "Otherwise, the blood will come out again".

"Oh, thanks for the warning" I said.

I then went to Celia and she smiled with watery eyes. I guess she would have hugged me if she was not holding Nick.

We left the house and walked up to the farm. It was raining so I did not have to water my crops. I milked my cow and got my hens eggs. It was pretty hard, it took 5 hours and so it was 7:00 pm.

I decided to go to the spring. On my way there I saw a dark figure in the way to the spring. It was carrying some kind of sword. It then saw me and ran at me. It had it's sword drawn and it was getting ready to strike.

Knowing that I had no chance, I pulled out my sickle and ran the other direction. I ran to the bridge and then I saw it run to my farm.

"Oh crap" I said running to the farm.

When I got there I saw it trying to enter my house. I then ran and punched it in the face with my cast, it was thrown into the door. I then threw it to the side of the house and looked at it. He was someone I have never seen before. I was thinking it was Marlin but it was not. It was strange. Then I realized he was about to slash me with his sword and I moved out of range.

He sneered and slashed but it missed. I then kicked him in the gut and as he went down I punched him in the face with the cast making him fall back and hit his head on a nearby tree. He then gripped his face and saw the blood on his hand.

"I'll be back" he said. "And this time I will have help".

Before I could stop him he jumped off the cliff and ran to the mountains.

I sat there, wondering why he had tried to kill me. I then knew why, he was trying to hurt Celia and Nick. I put away my sickle and ran into the house. I then saw Celia and Nick playing with Nick's cars.

"Celia, we need to talk" I said.

"Sure" she said. "What is it".

"I need Nick in the kitchen before we talk" I said.

"Ok" she said. "Nick go into the kitchen ok son".

"Ok mommy" he said.

When he went into the kitchen I looked into Celia's eyes.

"Celia, remember when I said that everything would be ok" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"Well, I was attacked" I said.

She gasped.

"When I was running to the bridge, he ran this way. I was able to stop him but I was almost to late" I said.

She gasped again and looked at Nick's bed.

"I think he was after you and Nick to get to me" I said.

She then looked at me and then ran to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and Celia was phoning someone.

"I'm phoning Vesta. She knows some friends and she can get some people to help us" she said.

"Oh, um, what people" I asked.

"Protectors" she said. "They work for 10 gold a day for each protector and they are skilled at fighting, we will not be troubled again".

"Ok" I said.

Celia then said some things and said a lot of yep's and ok's.

She then hung up and looked at me smiling.

"Well, Vesta said that she would pay for the peoples funds. She will only pay for 10 people so there is a 100 gold a day limit" she announced.

"Ok" I said. "Should we go to bed".

"Yes, they will be here at 1:00 am surrounding the house so no one gets in" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Nick, it is time for bed" she said.

"Ok mommy" Nick said.

He crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Then me and Celia crawled into bed, holding each other in our arms for security and love.


	40. Chapter 40

Spring, Day 3

I awoke to a sudden knock on my door. I got up and washed my face and opened the door. I was looking at a big guy with sun glasses.

"Greetings Jack. I am Officer Kent. I am here with 9 others to help protect your family" Officer Kent said.

I just looked at him and then 2 the other nine people there and said.

"Can we talk about this when my family and me get a little more sleep".

"Alright, we will wake you in 2 hours" Officer Kent said.

I then shut the door and went back into bed.

2 hours later.

I was once again awoken to a sudden knock.

I looked at Celia who was sleeping peacefully and I looked at Nick who was also sleeping peacefully.

I opened the door to see Officer Kent at the door.

"Good morning sir" Officer Kent said.

Good morning I said as I stepped outside to see the other 9 people.

"Ok, these are the people who will help us. There names are Shawn, Kart and Bob the swordsmen, Samantha the Medic, Darcy, Carmen and Erica the riflewomen and Bart the advisor" he finally said.

"Ok" I said still sleepy. "Well, I need to do my farming chores".

"Ok, Shawn, Bob, and Kart, go to the entrances and not let anyone in. Darcy, Erica and Carmen, go on the sides of the house and protect his family. Samantha and Bart go inside for safety and wait for further orders" he ordered.

Then everyone went two there ordered positions.

I then milked my cows and got the eggs from my hens. I then put them in the storage bin. I then watered my crops and went inside of my house.

I saw Celia reading a book and Nick was playing with his blocks.

"Hello everyone" I said.

Celia looked up and said "Hello Jack".

"Hello Daddy" said Nick.

I sat beside them and watched the TV.

The news was saying that there was recent attacks on farmers. Most of them have been killed or at last badly injured. Knowing that I survived was good but now I wonder who I can really trust. My family I can trust but, who can I really trust around the farm.

It was getting late so I milked my cows and my family and me went to bed.

Authors Notes: Sorry about the short chapters. I guess I am losing my touch. Tell me if you want me to continue, I just need one good review to keep making chapters.

Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	41. Chapter 41

Spring, Day 4

It was early in the morning when the alarm clock woke me and Celia up. We washed up and dressed Nick. We then went outside and we saw Officer Kent walk up to us.

"If you are going out of the farm you need someone to accompany you" he said.

"I just need to do my chores and then Celia, Nick and me are going to Jac and Nami's farm to talk about things" I said.

"Ok" Kent said.

I then watered my crops and milked my cow and got the eggs from my hens. Then Celia, Nick, me and Erica started off to Jac and Nami's farm. We got to the inn when we saw Jac on his brand new horse riding to us.

"Hey guys" Jac said. "Who's the girl".

"Well, she is one of our body guards" I said.

"Oh ok" Jac said. "Need a ride".

"Sure" Celia said.

Me, Celia, Nick and Erica got on Jac's horse and we rode to the Jac's Farm.

On the way to the farm

"I hear something" Erica said looking around. "Jac, get this horse into the swamp".

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do" Jac said.

"Do you want to die or do you want to live" she said.

Jac obeyed and went into the swamp.

5 minutes later

"It's coming closer" Erica said.

"How can you tell" Celia said holding the crying Nick.

"I can hear it" she said. "It sounds like it is carrying something heavy".

"Maybe a giant sword" I suggested.

"Most likely" Erica said.

Just then we saw a movement in the shadows (Yes it is dark out, it is very cloudy). It looked like it was carrying something very heavy. It then went up a tree and then jumped at us from the top of the tree getting ready to attack.

BAM

It fell to the ground clutching it's stomach.

"You think you can escape us Jack" it said. "You think we won't get you one day".

"SHUT UP" Erica said blasting it again with her rifle.

This time he blocked the blast with his sword. "I don't die so easily" he said.

It then ran at us, sword drawn and jumped to slash us.

BAM, BAM, BAM is what came out of the rifle but it did not hit it's target… successfully. He backed up in mid air and dodged the bullets but landed on the ground.

"We will meet again" he said.

As he ran off I said "You said that last time".

5 minutes later.

"You guys alright" Erica said.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Alright" she said. "Jac, take us to your farm".

"Yah, whatever" he said taking his horse to his farm.

10 minutes later

We arrived at Jac's farm. It prospered so much. It had cows galore and a giant chicken coop.

"GET OUT YOU JACK " said a familiar voice as a pan was thrown out of the door. Then a guy holding a big sword came out all bruised up and bleeding like crazy.

"You do not know who you are dealing wi" is all he got to say before a plate crashed into his head.

He then ran to the mountains cussing at the top of his lungs.

"THERE ARE LITTLE KIDS HERE YOU KNOW" Celia yelled shocking me, Jac and Nick.

We got off the horse and walked into the small farm house. We saw Nami holding a crying Jeff, trying to calm him down.

"Hello Nami" said Jac.

"Oh, hello guys" she said. "Who's the"

"Body guard" everyone said.

"Oh" she said.

10 minutes later

While Nick and Jeff were playing blocks, Erica was in the house meditating and me, Celia, Nami and Jack were talking about future events.

"So he tried to kill you" Nami said.

"Yep" everyone said.

"Hey what was that guy doing in here anyway" Jac said.

"He demanded that I make him a giant meal or he would kill me" Nami said. "Luckily he did not know me very well and underestimated me".

"Yep" Jac said.

"Well I think it is time to go" Celia said.

"Ok" Nami and Jac said.

"Nick, say bye to Jeff" Celia said.

"Bye Jeff" he said.

"Bye Nick" said Jeff.

1 hour later.

We got back to the house and put Nick to bed.

"Well it is time for bed" Celia said.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok" she said.

We then crawled into bed and held each other for comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

I am thinking of making another fan fiction. I do not know which one I should make so I will be having my first voting event. You will see two choices right here and you tell me which one you want me to make. Here they are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvest Moon Everlasting Joy

In this fan fiction there will be people from some games and some I make up. They will be in a town I made up and will have some things that will be the same as the other games.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other one is this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Smash Bros Melee

Island capsule

In this fan fiction the smash bros land on a deserted Island and have to find capsules to get equipment to survive. They will need weapons, health containers and even pets to survive this Island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vote in the reviews and tell me which one you want. I will for sure work on this one.

Review and tell me so I can work on it. Oh and only tell me if you are actually going to READ it. I don't want to make something for no reason.

Ok thanks for reading bye.


	42. Chapter 42

Spring, Day 5

Me and Celia awoke to the ringing of the alarm clock. We got up and got dressed out of our pajama's and dressed in our normal clothes. We woke up Nick and dressed him up. I then kissed Celia on the cheek and we hugged. I then went to do my chores.

I saw the guards and wondered how did this all happen. I watered my crops. Milked my cow and got the eggs from my hens. I went up to kent and asked how things were going.

"Very well, we are trying to keep out 3 little pests who are saying they need to talk to you. The nerve of them, we caged them and their giant friend up to keep them out of the way" he announced.

"(3)(little)(Giant friend), let them out of that cage, they are friends of mine" I yelled.

"Oh sorry" Kent said. "Let those guys out now".

Erica released them and the 4 of them came to me.

"What was that all about" Mukumuku said in my mind.

"They are just bodyguards" I said.

"Ok" the 3 sprites said.

"So why did you need to talk to me" I asked.

"That swordsman is trying to kill you" Nik said.

"I know" I said.

"And we know where he is hiding" Nak said.

"Really where" I asked.

"In a creepy house by the mountains outside the village" Flak said.

"Should we go after him" Kent who had heard everything, asked.

"Do you think that is a wise idea" I asked.

"Well we can bring Kart and Carman. It would be good to get that swordsman out of the way" Kent finished saying.

"Ok" I said.

"Alright, you and your family stay here and I will go with Kart and Carman to arrest him" Kent said.

"Alright" I said.

"OK, Carman, Kart we are going out" Kent ordered. "Everyone else stay at your positions".

"Alright" the body guards yelled.

In a few minutes Kent, Kart and Carmen were gone.

"I wonder if they will be ok" I said.

I continued my work on the farm.

50 minutes later at the creepy house.

Kent's POV:

"This is the place" Kent said.

"Alright, lets go and get this guy" Kart said.

"Right" Carman and Kent said.

Kent pulled out his revolver, Kart pulled out his sword and Carman pulled out her Rifle.

Carman and Kent went behind a bush and Kart knocked on the door. A shadow like figure opened the door.

"What do you want" he said.

"I'm here to bring you in" Kart said.

"If you can live" the guy said stabbing Kart in the arm making Kart drop his sword.

BAM BAM

2 shots came at the figure and got him in his right arm.

"Owch Cr" he said running in the house.

"We got him, Carman you go inside and get him, I will help Kart back to the farm" Kent said.

"Right" Carman said running into the house.

Carman's POV:

When she got inside she looked surprised. There was no furniture and a lot of windows.

"I wonder" Carman said to herself.

"Now it's your turn to die" said a voice from behind her.

She saw him and blasted her rifle but missed. The figure then threw his sword at her but she dodged it.

"Shoot" said the figure who ran up stairs only to be shot in the left leg from Carman's rifle.

Carman ran up to the figure and tied rope around his arms. She then pulled out a phone and dialed 911.

"Hello police, yes it is me Carman, I have a criminal here you attempted murder. He is at a creepy house by the entrance of Forget-me-not-Valley" she finished saying.

In minutes a police car came by and took the criminal into their custody.

"Time to go back to the farm" she said.

Another 50 minutes later at Jack's farm.

Jack's POV:

"I wonder if she is alright" Kent said.

"She's fine" Erica said. "She is one tough cookie".

Then we all saw Carman walking to the farm.

"Did you get him" Celia said.

"He should be in a high locked prison by now" She said.

"You mean, we are save now" Celia said.

"Yep" Kent said. "But we should stay a bit longer just in case".

"Ok" I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good chapter right? Oh and this story is not even close to over. I am changing the voting for my voting thing.

I will make both of the stories but for each vote I will make a additional chapter.

That means the more you vote the more chapters you get for the story you voted for.

Thanks for reading my fan fiction and I will make more chapters.


	43. Chapter 43

Spring, Day 6

It was 3:00 am when me and Celia awoke to my alarm clock. We washed up and got dressed. Then we woke up and washed and dressed Nick. I kissed Celia while saying good morning and I hugged Nick who hugged me back.

We turned on the TV and there was a news bulletin. Here is what it said.

"_And in a stunning and weird victory, the new Mayor of Forget-me-not-Valley and Mineral Town has been decided._

_The candidates were Mayor Thomas and Lawyer Vincent. The tallied votes equal Vincent winning by 50. The problem is, is that Vincent only got 50 so the score was 0-50._

_He must be very popular in everyone's eyes._

_We will have more about the policies he is implementing."_

"He won by what, out of what" I asked.

"It seems he is very popular with the folks of this Valley and Mineral town" Celia said.

"It is very strange" I said. "Oh well, time for my chores".

"Ok, I will see what the new policies are" Celia said while holding Nick.

"Alright" I said walking out the door.

I milked my cow and got the eggs from my hens. I realized that I only had 13 bird feeds left so I had to restock soon.

I picked my 56 tomato seeds and put 20 tomatoes in my Seed maker.

I then went to the front of the farm and asked Kent if Shawn could accompany me to Vesta's Farm. Kent said it was ok.

Shawn and me then started walking to Vesta's Farm and when we got their, I told Shawn to wait outside while I went inside to ask Vesta for some seeds.

While he waited outside I went inside and asked Vesta for 5 Banana Seeds.

Shawn and me then ran back to the farm and I planted my new Banana seeds. I then also Watered them.

I then entered my house and I saw Celia holding Nick watching the TV.

"Hello Jack, the policies are about to come on" Celia said.

"Ok" I said sitting down beside her and Nick.

_We now return with the new policies made by our new Mayor, Mayor Vincent._

_1) The rent is the same but you have to pay an extra 500 gold for Taxes._

_2) All agencies who protect people are now to be returning to their agencies._

_3) NO COMPLIANTS_

_It sounds like this guy has a plan. Well we will have to see what this plan is._

"All agents who are doing WHAT have to do WHAT" I screamed.

"I don't under stand, we need protection. I just hope that we don't need it" Celia said.

I then ran out the door and saw that all the body guards were gone. I could not believe that they were gone.

I decided to forget about it and go to bed but first I milked my cow and then I went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Well this is the next chapter. Don't think that the story is even close to over. Oh and I have info about my poll.

I changed my mind. I will only make 1 of the fan fictions and here are the fan fictions.

Harvest Moon: Everlasting Joy

A new story is created. New characters and old characters are introduced. 4 farmers move to Lunar Village. Will they make the best of their lives or will they have the worst farms ever.

Super Smash Brothers: Capsule Island

Your favorite Smash Bros are stranded on multiple Islands and have to find a way off of them back to civilization with a new technology called "Capsule". Who will survive and who will get off or will they get off at all?

Pokemon: Battle Champions

A new league has emerged in the 3 Regions. The new trainers must train and become the best trainers in their region to battle in the top 3 battlers of the world. Who will become the champion and which region will succeed.

Vote for the fan fiction you want and the winner of the voting will be made into a real fan fiction made by me.

So far SSB has 1, Pokemon has 0 and HMJE has 0.

Lets see who wins.


	44. Chapter 44

Spring, Day 7

I did not get much sleep, I slept for about 3 hours when I woke up at 11:00 pm. I am worried because of that policy. I am worried about my family. I am worried about my animals and I am especially worried about my families future.

When 5:00 am hit I got dressed from my pajama's and got into my farming outfit and then I went outside and milked my cow and got the eggs from my hens.

I then went inside and watched some TV. After my Wife and kid woke up they got dressed and we went to Vesta's house. I went in their to get some water melons.

After getting my 24 watermelons I watered my 5 banana trees. My family and me then went to Van who was surprisingly there today.

"Hello Van" I said.

"Hello" Van said. "What will you need".

"I am selling my tomatoes" I said. "36 to be exact".

"Ok then I owe you 1260 gold". Van said.

"Ok thank you" I said as Van handed my the money and I handed him the tomatoes.

We then went to Jac and Nami's house and we talked for a bit.

"Why did they make that guy the Mayor of Mineral town and Forget-me-not-Valley" said Jac.

"I honestly don't know Jac" said Celia.

"What I want to know is how did he win with 100 of the votes I mean that is impossible, even mayor Thomas is allowed to vote, so why would he not vote for himself" said Nami.

"Yah that is true" I said.

"Could it be cheating" said Celia.

"How could he cheat Celia" Nami said calmly. "Even a lawyer can't know how to cheat I mean he is a lawyer".

"Maybe he is corrupt" Jac said.

"Well he did make stupid policies" I said.

"What are they talking about" Nick said.

"Don't look at me" Jeff said. "I can't speak their language so good".

5 hours of talking later

We finally got home and it was getting late. I milked my cow and watered my trees.

We then got dressed into our pajama's and Celia and me went to sleep and Nick went to sleep in his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the extremely late and short chapter but I am just working up to another event.

Anyway the voting is done and SSB wins with 1 vote.

Thank you Pon for voting.

Anyway I made 2 chapters for my new Fan fiction Super Smash Bros Capsule Island.

Anyway I will add it to my stories so you can read it.

Keep R&R so I will make more chapters.


End file.
